Turning Lanes
by cheerthis95
Summary: Stormy Grayson returns to LA to undo something that was done before a tragic accident. She's in a mess and Brian & the crew have little time to work it out to help her and her sister. Can they save them as well one of their own?
1. Signature,please

Turning Lanes  
  
"Wow, more crowded than I remember." Stormy Grayson muttered under her breath, pulling up into the LA race scene in her baby blue mustang. Her car had silver funnel clouds representing tornados cycling on both sides of her 'baby'. The car was her pride and joy. The light kit underneath lit up the metallic paint job on the tornadic details she had spent so much time on.  
  
"This is gonna be fun." Stormy's younger sister smiled, excited. Her big blue eyes lit up, as they often sis with mischief.   
  
"Daxsyn, No. No, We're not here to party. I'm getting this paper signed and we're out." Stormy said, her eyes searching for one particular person.   
  
"I know this. You worry about that. I'm fine." Daxsyn smiled, almost too easily. Stormy rolled her eyes and parked. She got out, straightening out her baby blur corset top and white capris that had crises crosses up the sides of them nervously. It had been ages since she had graced the racing scene with her presence.   
  
"I'm not playin, Dax." Stormy nodded absently, searching the crowd, papers in her hand.  
  
"I know, Storm." Daxsyn sighed and rolled her eyes. She attempted to look in the review mirror for a last glance at her appearance. She had a backless iridescent halter top and a lime green wrap around skirt with matching stilettos. She was a bit overdressed, compared to some of the girls. She walked back to the car that had been following them, where Roman Pearce and Tej Parker were at.  
  
"Damn." Tej muttered to Roman. Daxsyn was right up his alley, he thought, settling on the hood of Roman's car. Roman's spyder.   
  
"You like her. I knew it. Just like Brian." Roman whispered, still grinning, his mouth barley moving.   
  
"Shut up. Keep to yo food, fool." Tej grinned, nodding an acknowledgment at Daxsyn. "'Sides, she's been at modeling school in Paris. She doesn't have eyes for street racers or thugs. She's probably too good for us." Tej shook his head.  
  
"Hey guys. Enjoy that last stretch?" Daxsyn asked, her blue eyes magnified by the lights of the cars and street lights.   
  
"Long ass trip is what it was." Roman muttered, as Daxsyn looked around amused and intrigued. She had only been around Stormy, Tej, and Roman for all of a month now. Stormy had sent her to Paris to a boarding school. They were moving to LA from Miami, the boys accompanying them to get the two settled in.   
  
"I like this scene. Nice change." Tej nodded to Roman, watching the traditional line of four cars lining up.   
  
"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Bullit's 'round here somewhere." Roman nodded, his arms folded as he checked out some girls passing by.  
  
"I'll be back." Daxsyn promised, getting ready to take off and go gallivanting. Both boys knew Stormy had ordered her to stay close to them, as she kept a tight rope on her. Stormy and Daxsyn had both faced something tragic, though the boys didn't know the details. They only knew Stormy was very protective of her sister and that being the reason she had been across seas.  
  
"Dax, don't you think Storm's gonna be mad?" Roman asked, his eyebrow raised, trying to get her to think twice of her thoughts.   
  
"I'll be back. She'll never know if you don't tell." Daxsyn smiled, batting her eyes at the boys. "I'm just gonna go check out the cars." She promised and then took off, as though on a mission. She strolled through the cars, stopping to check out the eclipses, supras, and came to a skyline that caught her eye. She was resenting the fact Stormy had shipped her off when a familiar voice spoke, jarring her out of her thoughts.   
  
"DAX?" Brian O'Connor asked, getting out of his car, his hands in his pockets. "Damn, Girl, you grew up." Brian grinned, grabbing her and pulling her into a tight hug. She was like the little sister he had never had. Daxsyn laughed and clung to him tightly. "Your sister here?" He asked, holding her out at arm's length to get a better look at her.  
  
"Yeah. Man, Bri, I have missed you!" Daxsyn smiled, tears in her eyes. It had been a little less than four years since she had seen him.  
  
"Hey, we gotta catch up. I'm gettin ready to race. Will you be round when I get back in like ten seconds?" He asked, joking at his speed. The fourth racer pulled up to the line as he looked at her for an answer.   
  
"Hells yeah." Daxsyn promised, backing away from his car. "I wouldn't mss the showdown." She grinned and said to no one in particular. She saw Stormy heading for him and sank even more into the crowd, to hide. Brian was so focused on siking himself up that he didn't see Stormy headed his way, pen and papers in hand.  
  
"Hey Blondie, can you sign these?" He was jolted out of his thoughts he was trying to ignore when Stormy slammed her papers on the hood of his car.  
  
"What?" He asked, more than startled, revving the engine.   
  
"Divorce papers, Brian. Something you were supposed to have taken care of a long time ago." Stormy said, taking a deep breath to control her anger.   
  
"I ...forgot. And you know you taking off like that wasn't fair." Brian tried not to grin, staring straight ahead. The sight of her long black hair and dark eyes made him smile all the time. He loved her so much. Just the sight of her, angry or not, made him smile.   
  
"Not funny." Stormy said, handing him the papers.   
  
"Oops, they blew away. Damn Calli wind." Brian said, watching Edwin and the rag for the take off. "My bad. Can we talk after the race?" He asked, again revving the engine.   
  
"I got more and we'll talk now, you ass." Stormy said, determined not to let him charm his way out of this.  
  
"Come on, Storm. I gotta race." He said, getting desperate. He couldn't loose. Stormy was quiet and then perked up, an idea in her head. She marched over to the passenger side and got in, surprising him even more.  
  
"And I gotta buy a house for me and Dax. Just sign them. I don't want anything." Stormy said as Brian pulled out, his tires squealing.   
  
"Look, after all that happened and you taking off, I figure I need to think it over before I sign those. Buckle up." Brian said, rounding the first corner and shifting gears.  
  
"Yeah, well, I had a lot to deal with. Just sign them." Stormy sighed, her patience short. She needed to get back to Daxsyn. "I want to buy a house and the lady said I had to provide divorce papers or have you cosign. So, here I am with the divorce papers." Stormy said, as Brian hit his highest gear.  
  
"Well, then you've got time so we can talk this over. You've been married to me for five years, so one or two more days won't hurt." Brian pulled in, his fans trailing on his bumper. He looked at Stormy, his eyes intent, telling her he wasn't playing.  
  
"UGH." Stormy got out as Brian was stormed by his group of followers.  
  
"Meet us at Toretto's house. I mean, follow me." Brian instructed, calling over the crowd. It was then he saw Roman and Tej. He watched them make their way towards then and about did a double-take. "Tonight reunion night, or what?" He asked, grinning. Roan pulled him into a manly hug. Tej and Brain knocked their knuckles together and Brian shook his head, in shock.  
  
"Nah, Cuz, we wit Stormy. How the hell you two know each other?" He asked, shaking his head. Stormy had said she was coming to serves some papers, but they didn't figure it to be Brian. They came to say hi while she was taking care of her business. Brian held up his finger, with a wedding band on it.   
  
"No shit. She said she was divorced, but she never said it was you." Tej said, his grin huge.   
  
"I'm not divorced yet, Bro." Brian grinned, loving it. "We're not done talking." He nodded as he watched Stormy walk to her car. He stared at her, relishing in her beauty. She hadn't changed a bit.  
  
"She's gonna kick yup ass, Bra." Roman warned. "She's got a hell ofva temper. We met her when she started working across the street from Tej's garage on the strip ." Roman said, knowing how stubborn Stormy was.   
  
"Yeah, I love her temper. She can kick my ass. I have known her and Dax forever. Before any shit went down." Brian laughed, obviously having a good time. Tej looked at Roman and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"This is all amusement to you, ain't it, Bullit?" Tej asked, shaking his head.   
  
"If you only knew the whole story, Tej." Brian laughed. "Yo, make sure you guys follow us to Dom's house, will ya? Especially my temperamental wife, ok?" Brian grinned, almost as though he was overly happy. He was amazed at how small a world it really was.  
  
"Yeah, Man. We'll try." Roman said, watching Stormy sit there, a look of hurt of some sorts on her face. Roman wished he had a clue as to what the whole story was.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXX  
  
"You new to the races?" Dominic Toretto asked Daxsyn, who was eyeballing Dominic's car. She nodded, then went back to looking at his car and the details of it. Dominic found this odd, most girls either became nervous, skankish, or cattish. She didn't seem to be paying him any attention.  
  
"You racing her tonight?" She asked, looking up at the muscular guy that was taller than her.   
  
"Nope, my boy's doin all the racin tonight. Or was. We're finished for the night." Dominic said, matter of factly. "You see the last race?" He asked, checking her out while her back was turned. Him and Letty had mutually called off their relationship after all of the past events. She was dating Leon now and Dominic was enjoying his time to himself.   
  
"Yeah. Which one was your boy?" Daxsyn asked, bending down at her knees to look inside the car.   
  
"The one running the silver skyline. His name's Brian." Dominic said, making Daxsyn stand up, interested.  
  
""Really? Wow. He's my brother-in-law." Daxsyn said nonchalantly. This made Dominic choke on his coke he was drinking. "He's a good guy, though." She smiled, tucking her golden hair behind her ear.  
  
"Oh, really? Interesting." Dominic said, wondering how that was. "Well in that case, you want a ride to my house? He's headed there." He offered, not sure why he was being so nice. It was out of character, especially after him and Letty had called things off. He had swore off even talking to a female other than her or his sister. Hell, he didn't even have to talk to Mia. She was away at school.  
  
"I don't even know you." Daxsyn smiled, although wanting to ride in his beast of a car.   
  
"Yeah. Dominic Toretto. You can call me Dom." He stuck out his hand, holding hers for a moment. He thought she had to be new not to know who he was.   
  
"Daxsyn Grayson. And you can call me Dax." She nodded, watching people pulling out. Very few cars had yet to leave and she was thankful. Her lime green skirt would stand out to Stormy if many more people left. "But no thanks. I would if I could find my sister, but I can't." She said, disappointment in her voice. Dominic tossed her a cell phone, making her laugh. "Yeah, I shoulda thought of that." She grinned, twirling her hair, emphasizing she was blonde. He grinned and rolled his eyes. "Storm.." She started but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"Daxsyn Skylar Grayson, I told you not to take off on me." Stormy said, her voice in a more than annoyed tone.   
  
"He didn't sign them, did he?" Daxsyn asked, turning away from Dominic, smiling and happy. She had different plans than Stormy's. She was going to get them back together, one way or another. She jus hadn't figured out how.  
  
"No." Stormy sighed. "Where the hell you at and who's phone do you have?" She asked, hitting her steering wheel in frustration.   
  
"I'm with Bri's boy. I'ma head to his house. See you there." Daxsyn smiled and winked at Dominic, ignoring her sister. Dominic looked amused at how bubbly and cheerful she was.   
  
"You really piss me off sometimes. " Stormy said, as Roman stood behind her and massaged her shoulders.   
  
"But you know you love me." Daxsyn's cheerful voice bantered back.  
  
"See you there, ya damn brat." Stormy clicked her teeth and hung up. She looked at Roman. She wanted to cry but she refused to do so. She was going to hold it together one way or another. It was going to be a long night if things kept up the way they were going.   
  
A/N: Cheer here. Ok, so chew on this one for a while and let me have some feedback, please. Lol.. I got this idea from Tiffany, aka, DARKWORLDSPIRIT, and its great, I think. Tiff, I love you homegirl and we'll get through this madness called life! Much more to come, but I am sure you know this. Please read and review! No trolls allowed on this one! Shout out to Fantasy cause I didn't give her a shout out in UB, because she has not caught up yet. Blur, sweetheart, I love you and I hope you start feeling better soon! Just know I am here for you if you need me! Twiggs, thanks, boy, I love you to (like a brother, tho!) LMAO! OK, I'm too damn hyper. Ok, to the rest of you guys, I love you all too and I am sure to see you online sooner than later! Tempest, come back!LOL. Ok, im out. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!CHEER PS Thanks to CC this si being loaded up onto FFNET by her, cuz im having computer issues! BIG THANKS, CC!! LOVEYA! 


	2. Corona, the cure all

Turning Lanes   
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Dax, this is Leon, Letty, Vince, Jesse, and you already know Brian." Dominic introduced Daxsyn to the group chilling in the kitchen as they walked in. They had been in there contemplating where Dominic was and all of them looked rather relieved to see him.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Leon said, as Letty merely nodded. That was Letty for you.  
  
"Hey." Jesse nodded, playing with the paper on his Corona bottle.  
  
"Nice to meet you guys, too. You'll be meeting my sister soon, I hope. Bri, you sure Stormy knows how to get here?" She asked, taking in the whole party scene and surveying the group.  
  
"I'll call her and make sure, Dax." Brian got up, heading to the phone on the wall.  
  
"Stormy? Daxsyn? Were your parents high when they named you?" Vince asked, grinning and cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Did yours drop you on your head when you were born?" Daxsyn's smiley personality changed, defensively.   
  
"How 'bout I drop you on your head, Goldie Locks?" Vince scowled.  
  
"How is it you have friends?" Daxsyn folded her arms.  
  
"How is it you got an invite to this house?" Vince shot back.  
  
"I brought her here. Cut the shit." Dominic said, opening a Corona and taking a drink, staring at Vince.   
  
"Dax, she's comin. And she's not happy. Wanna go for a drive?" Brian asked, coming back to the table, all smiles.  
  
"In your skyline? Hell yeah." Daxsyn said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"You still got that love for cars, don't ya?" Brian asked, knowing that same feeling.  
  
"Hells yeah, boy." She nodded. "Your skyline is tight. But Dom's car is bomb." She grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I bet. You could leave a man with a bruised ego." Dominic muttered, making the crew look at him quizzically. Brian laughed, knowing Daxsyn had picked the car over the man. It was normal for her to ignore guys and pay closer attention to the cars.  
  
"Yo, Bri, is there a back door? I don't wanna see Stormy." She said, chewing on a nail.  
  
"Yeah, this way." Brian waved. "We'll be back. We gotta catch up." He nodded, leaving behind Daxsyn.  
  
"Later." Jesse said, then looked at Dominic. "Why a bruised ego?" He asked, once the two had left.  
  
"Cuz she didn't fall for him like every other female created." Letty joked, hitting Dominic on the shoulder playfully.   
  
"What? Whatever." He scoffed.   
  
"Why's the bearded pirate such a jerk?" Daxsyn asked, buckling up.  
  
"That's just Vince. Takes him a while to warm up to new people. And then some." Brian said, checking his rearview mirror as he picked up speed. Daxsyn smiled. "I missed your sister and you." He said, looking at her while he drove.  
  
"Ditto." Daxsyn nodded, holding onto the handle of the door as Brian sped off down the block. She relaxed once she knew they were far enough to keep from running into Stormy. "She missed you too, though she'd die before admitting it." Daxsyn grinned, then turned serious. Her eyes lit up as they neared an import lot.   
  
"You drivin yet? I know you're old enough." Brian nodded, calculating her age to be 17, if not 18.   
  
"No. She won't let me. Not since all that happened. That's why I got shipped to Paris for boarding school and modeling school." Daxsyn said, sounding as though her mouth had a bad taste in it.  
  
"Wanna take a look? I'ma get you drivin." Brian promised, pulling into the lot.  
  
""Sure." She giggled. Her and Brian had always shared a love for cars, one that Stormy had never understood. "But Storm wouldn't let me drive, even if you bought the car and everything for it." Daxsyn turned serious, almost looking sad.  
  
"Dax, I still got half guardianship of you so I got some pull. She may not realize it just yet, but yeah, I got some." Brian winked at her, with a mischievous smile.  
  
"I'm glad. Storm.. She's changed, Bri." Daxsyn jumped out, looking at a hunter green Civic. She looked at it for a moment, then on the inside, from the window. "Not good enough for racing." She frowned skeptically, making Brian cover his mouth to hide his laugh.  
  
"Dax, the whole team and I work at Dom's garage. He has the best of the best. We can fix it up, rip it apart, repaint it , or restore it all." He grinned.  
  
"I like the Civic's. If we could change some stuff." She laughed.  
  
"Yeah, they're clean." Brian said, thinking for a minute. " Man, I can't believe you guys came back." He said, smiling. "I still love her. A lot." He said, coughing.  
  
"Yeah, give her some time. Guess we'd better go." Daxsyn said, getting tired and thirsty. "That Corona Dom had looked good." She smiled.  
  
"That's my girl." Brian put an arm around her, heading back to his car. "Want to drive?" He asked, making her look nervous at the mention of driving.  
  
"I need to practice first." She smiled. "But thanks for the confidence." She nodded, grateful he understood and wasn't going to push her.   
  
"We can take care of that, fo sho." Brian promised, turning up the radio and letting her enjoy the rest of the ride.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXX  
  
"So, you're stormy." Dominic asked, as Stormy, Tej, and Roman walked in.  
  
"Yeah, where's my sister? She ride wit you?" She asked, almost skeptically.  
  
"That's me. I'm Dominic Toretto." He introduced, handing her a Corona.  
  
"What 'sup, Man?" Tej asked, giving his form of hello. Vince glared at the three. "I'm Tej. This is Roman." He said, looking around. Roman was staring down Vince.  
  
"So, Storm, we getting a hotel tonight, like say, in a minute or two" Roman asked, his eyes locked with Vince as he talked.   
  
"You guys can stay here." Dominic looked at Stormy. He knew Brian would love to have her stay with them.  
  
"That's aight'. Thanks though." Roman said.  
  
"No, Dax will want to stay here." Stormy sighed, almost grateful for the invitation. She hadn't worked or raced since Daxsyn had come home and all the money she had was for the house she was going to buy once Brian signed the papers. "Thanks." She smiled, trying to be friendly.  
  
"Just one thing." Dominic said, making Stormy's stomach feel with dread. She looked at him expectantly. "You'll have to room with O'Connor cause I only have 3 other rooms open." He said, hiding his grin. He thought it would not only be interesting to see how her and Brian handled this but it would be a form of payback to Brian. Stormy looked appalled and sighed.  
  
"Fine. It's only temporary. As soon as he signs these papers, it'll be over." She muttered. "I'ma go get our stuff before I get too drunk to do it." She said, making a mad dash towards the door.  
  
"Yo, Storm, hold up. I'm comin." Roman said, taking off after her.  
  
"This is gonna be comedy." Jesse grinned at Dominic, who nodded with a grin.  
  
"Finally someone who hates him as much as I do." Vince looked at the group leaving out the door.  
  
"Storm, dang woman, wait." Roman jogged to catch up to his homegirl.  
  
"I'ma fix Brian's wagon. This is fine. It's okay. I can deal. And his fuckin nerve takin Dax for a damn run. Oh, we're gonna talk." Stormy huffed as she headed for her car. Roman laughed, but tried to stop. The whole situation and how things had turned out was hilarious.  
  
"Storm, hey, homegirl." Tej caught up to the both of them. "Storm, come on. Let's get this done so we can party." Tej said, attempting to make her feel better.  
  
"Fine. Whatever." Stormy got out their bags. "All I want is a damn divorce. That's it Tej. How complicated is a damn signature?" She asked almost in bewilderment. "It's not like his ass has tried to find me." She muttered under her breath, not thinking Tej heard her. She was unaware that he had.   
  
"I don't know. Brian's Brian. Always has been." Roman laughed. Brian and Daxsyn pulled up just as Stormy had made it inside. Tej put the bags down and headed for Brian's car.  
  
"She pissed as hell?" Brian asked, grinning. He let the car run, his foot on the break. Daxsyn waved at Tej.  
  
"Hey Dax. Yeah man. She's a little pissed." Tej nodded.  
  
"Figures." Daxsyn blew her hair out of her face. Brian was again grinning.  
  
"Man, Bullit what'd you do to piss her off so much?" Tej asked, leaning on the window sill of Brian's side.  
  
"It's a long story." He shook his head, grinning. "We'll park in the back and be in." He said, smiling.  
  
"Good luck Man. Your both gonna need it." Tej shook his head.  
  
"I think he's right." Daxsyn said, bracing herself for a good ass chewing.  
  
"That's what a couple of Coronas are for, Babe." Brian tousled Daxsyn's hair affectionately.  
  
"I'm not makin my appearance til I get at least 2 in me." She grinned, moving away from Brian and getting out.  
  
"Fine. I can hold her off for that long. Get goin." He said, putting his keys in his pockets. "Hey, Dom. How's the party?" He asked, walking back in.  
  
"Goin good. A little calmer tonight." He nodded.  
  
"Good." Brian said, giving Daxsyn a Corona and opening one for himself.  
  
"Hey, no drinkin for minors." Dominic looked at Daxsyn, who was about to take a drink but stopped.  
  
"Please tell me you're jokin." She begged, her eyes on him. He looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, I was. As long as your sis is cool with it." He added. Daxsyn added some slices of lime and took her drink. "Guess that's a yes. Bri, there's somethin in your room. You need to go get it." Dominic nodded. Brian nodded and took the back way up the stairs.  
  
"Why you sittin in here alone?" Daxsyn asked, finishing her first Corona.  
  
"Why you in such a hurry to drink so fast?" Dominic asked.  
  
"Cuz I'm going to have to deal with Storm. She's like a damn hurricane when she's hellified pissed." Daxsyn smiled and played with her bottle.  
  
"So, you like my car, huh?" Dominic asked, taking a drink of his Corona.  
  
"Tons. It's tight." She laughed, her face feeling warm as she started to get up.  
  
"I got it. You just relax." Leon said, walking in. He got out two Corona's and gave her one.  
  
"Thanks." She said, nodding.  
  
"Just so you're pre-warned, you guys are stayin here." Dominic noted as Daxsyn worked on her second Corona. She took another slice , salted it, and ate it.  
  
"Ok, thank you." She smiled, loving the sour look on Leon and Dominic's face. "So I hear you got a garage. Hiring anyone for an internship?" She asked, her eyes hopeful.  
  
"You think you can manage workin in a hot, sweaty garage?" Leon asked.  
  
"Don't judge a book by it's cover." Daxsyn smiled as they heard stomping from upstairs.  
  
"Stormy, what are you doing?" Brian asked as he walked into his room.  
  
"Sign the paper and we can go." Was all she said, cleaning out a dresser as she unpacked. She tossed his contents on the bed.  
  
"Hey now, who said you're stayin in here? I don't got a prob with it, but damn." Brian said.  
  
"Dom. Your friend. Sign them, Brian." Stormy said, not stopping to look at him.  
  
"Nah, it's cool, Storm. That stuff needed to be reorganized." He grinned, knowing he was making her madder.  
  
"How the hell…Brian…Forget it." Stormy said, taking a deep breath and putting away her suitcase.  
  
"What? I was just saying." Brian looked at her with his innocent grin.  
  
"I'm going to get drunk as hell tonight. After I find Dax and then I'm going to bed and then…" She stopped as Brian busted up laughing. She stared at him, confused as to why he was laughing.  
  
"And then? And then? And then?" He cracked up, his words getting faster. He grabbed her in his arms. "Come on Storm. Can't we try one last time?" He asked.  
  
"No." She wiggled out of his arms and left.  
  
"Too bad for you I don't give up so easily." Brian grinned and walked out to the party.  
  
"Daxsyn." Stormy walked up to her sister, grabbing her silver chain looped belt around her waist and draggin her away from the group to the hall.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything, Storm." Daxsyn smiled, finishing off her third Corona.  
  
"Joyriding with my ex is classified as something." Stormy started as Daxsyn held up her finger to object.  
  
"He's not an ex yet." She smiled, her eyes looking a little glossy.  
  
"You're fixin to an ex-sister. I'm ditch you both." Stormy growled.  
  
"Storm, come on. Have fun. Just this once." Daxsyn begged, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Oh, I'll have fun. Don't worry 'bout me." Stormy turned and walked off.  
  
"Oops, I did it again." Daxsyn sighed, going to the kitchen for a refill to be her fourth.  
  
"What, you think you're Britney Spears?" Vince asked.  
  
"Not at all." Daxsyn smiled sweetly, taking the beer out of Vince's hand.  
  
"Damn Skipper Barbie." He muttered.  
  
"Skipper? You must know 'bout Barbie's to know that much!" Daxsyn grinned.  
  
"I know that you're annoying." Vince countered.  
  
"Aw, I got love for you too." Daxsyn nodded as Tej walked in.  
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
"Peachy." She laughed. "What ya drinkin?" She asked, looking at Tej's red plastic cup.  
  
"Rum and Coke. Want a sip?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." She said. "I made Stormy mad, Again." She sighed, her words sounding somewhat slurred.  
  
"She's just stressed, Baby Girl." Tej nodded, sitting Daxsyn down. She sighed, wishing she could help the situation.  
  
A/N: Hey, cheer here.. For those of you new to fanfiction.net, my girl, Tempest Races, is an awesome writer! You should check out her stories, for real! She has been gone for a bit working, but she's still updating when she can and her stories are off the freaking hook! I love them, so I just wanted to recommend them to you guys along with The knight 2000's story he has going. Tempest's stories are Adrenaline, Tough But Tender, Run It Deep Enough, Chrome, The Ritual, and She's Bonnie, I'm Clyde. So, yeah, check her stuff out. She rocks, lol. To my girls, update, dang it!Lmao…and the rest of you all, please leave me a review with some thoughts and if you like this story! Later, love cheer! 


	3. An eventful night

Turning lanes, chapter 3  
  
"Hey Bri, how's it goin?" Daxsyn bounced over to Brian as the party began to liven up later that night. She sat on his lap, buzzing from her spree of alcohol.  
  
"Hey Kiddo. Wassup?" He asked, grinning at the unknown number of bottles of Corona in her hand.  
  
"I got a question, since you are my guardian and all." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, shoot." He said, watching Stormy slam tequila shots from a distance.  
  
"Can I go clubbin with Tej and Romey Rome?" She asked, batting her thick eyelashes. Brian got up with her in tow and walked over to his Miami homeboys.  
  
"Sup, Bri? Don't trust us?' Roman grinned innocently.   
  
"I do, just be sure and look out for her." Brian nodded.   
  
"Still think it's some shit that you are her guardian, along wit that girl over there." Roman laughed, pointing to Stormy. Brian laughed, looked around, and leaned in close to Roman.  
  
"I got plans, Bro. I'ma piss her off even more." He grinned boyishly as he whispered it, secret agent style.  
  
"I don't wanna know, cuz. It'd make me guilty too." He laughed, high fiving Brian.   
  
"We're out." Tej said, knocking his knuckles with Brian and looking for Daxsyn, who had magically became a social butterfly with all of her alcohol in her. She was over by Dominic, he noticed, and frowned.  
  
"Dom, we're going clubbin, Wanna go?" Daxsyn asked, batting her eyes at him and hanging onto his arm.   
  
"I don't do club scenes. Go on and have fun." He smiled at the big glossy eyes staring at him.  
  
"Ok, take me for a ride in your car tomorrow?" She asked, as Tej and Roman walked up.  
  
"Yeah, if you won't be too hung over." He promised, making her laugh.  
  
"I won't be." She promised as they headed to the door. She followed Tej and Roman and jumped in front of Tej once he had opened the passenger door to Roman's Sypder. "I'm in the middle." She called, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I don't wanna sit by Rome. He might eat my hand, knowing his appetite." Tej joked as Roman shot him a sarcastic smile. This made Daxsyn giggle.  
  
"Let's go hit this club." Roman grinned at an eager Daxsyn and giving Tej a quizzical look as to why he was being so quiet. Inside the Toretto house, Stormy was getting acquainted  
  
with the group while slamming shot after shot. Brian took this to be a good thing, a way to find out if she had any feelings left for him at all. He walked up to the table where she, Letty, Leon, Vince, and Jesse were all talking and sat down beside her. He picked up the shot glass and handed it to her, nonchalantly, testing the waters of her attitude towards him. He handed it to her, smiling, without a word.   
  
"Thanks." She smiled back, not paying any attention to who had handed it to her.   
  
"No problem at all." Brian grinned, making the guys laugh.  
  
"Where's my sister?' Stormy asked as she looked around, although the room was spinning.   
  
"She's over there." Dominic coughed while grinning subtly, and giving the group a look as though not to say anything different.  
  
"Hey Storm. Maybe we should call it a night." Brian suggested as Letty yawned. She gave him a shocked look.  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself, Boy." She tried to hide her typical Letty grin with her scowl.  
  
"She's MY wife." Brian whispered, countering her remark. She shrugged, shaking her head.  
  
"There's gonna be hell to pay tomorrow." She warned, shaking her head yet again. That made Brian grin even more boyishly as he helped her up. She stumbled and he slyly put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Nah, I got this covered." Brian assured her and continued to help Stormy to the stairs to their newly shared room.  
  
"What is that girl going on about." Stormy asked, her words slurred as she stopped to take a break from walking.   
  
"Nothin, I'm tired. Let's get to bed Girl." Brian said, as they made their way up the stairs.   
  
"Bed? No Bri, I'm not sleepy." Stormy smiled seductively.  
  
"I thought you hated me." Brian tried to jar her memory, for his consciousness's sake.  
  
"Me, hate you? Boy, life sucks when you're not around." She laughed, though sounding very 'tipsy'.  
  
"That's exactly the way I thought your felt." He muttered to himself happy. "So, you still love me?" He asked, looking into her eyes. Stormy smiled and turned serious.  
  
"Of course I do. I always have and always will." She nodded, no slur apparent in her voice, though Brian knew she was drunk. Well, he was pretty sure. The only other time she had been drunk was after the accident had happened. That was before she became the Stormy who hated life.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
At the club, Daxsyn was finding it very easy to buy her own drinks. She got one for each of the 3 of them and went to sit down by Tej.  
  
"So, Dax, can you tell us the deal? We've known your sis for a couple of months and we still don't know what happened." Roman said as Daxsyn comfortably folded her legs Indian style on the club's chair. Daxsyn swallowed.  
  
"How about another time Romey Rome?" She asked, looking around as she sucked on a cherry out of her margarita. Her expression was somewhat blank.  
  
"I won't push it, Babe, just curious." Roman grinned, holding up his hands in innocence.  
  
"So, Dax, you gonna let Bullit get you started in racing?" Tej asked as Roman left to go hit on a female.  
  
"Nope." She said simply, looking into his dark chocolate eyes.  
  
"Why not, Baby Girl?" He asked, moving a hair that was out of place out of her eyes.  
  
"It's a long story, Tej." Daxsyn smiled and coughed, never releasing her gaze from his eyes. "Why don't you race?" She asked, flipping the subject.  
  
"I hit a brick wall when my car spun outta control. Ain't had the guts to get started back in it." Tej admitted, looking down. "Hit it goin 120." He added.  
  
"Wow, I'm sorry." Was all Daxsyn could say, making Tej shrug. "Stormy, me, and our parents were going to one of my competitions. A cheer competition. Stormy was driving and it was raining and foggy." Daxsyn sighed, taking a big drink as she willingly gave up her and Stormy's secret. "There was a guy…he was so drunk…he hit us, killed our mom and dad. I was in a coma for 6 months." Daxsyn said, her voice quieter as she tried her hardest to remember the fatal night. Tej put an arm around her.  
  
"Stormy got out and beat him until he died. She was able to stay with me till I woke up and then they took her away for two and a half years. She's done her time and paid for me to go to school." Daxsyn nodded, laying her head on Tej's shoulder, then recovering her composure.  
  
"But, was she married to Brian in all of this?" Tej asked, stroking Daxsyn's blonde hair. She nodded.  
  
"She tried to get him to divorce her while she was locked up. He came to see me at the foster people's house, made sure I had all I needed. Once she got out, she was different. By that time, Brian was doing police training. Storm knew he couldn't move to go after her so she ditched him and sent me off to school. She settled in Miami and you know the rest." Daxsyn sighed.  
  
"Well, I can tell you Bri is gonna win her back." Tej promised, making Daxsyn look at him.  
  
"Yeah, I wish. He made her happy. But, Tej, boy. I got my doubts." Daxsyn lifted her glass for a toast as Roman sat back down. "I'm a go buy us another round." She said, getting up.  
  
"You like her, I knew you would." Roman said, his voice low. Both of the boys' eyes were on Daxsyn as she sat herself at the bar, waiting to place her order.  
  
"So, and if I do?" Tej asked, sighing. "She's got her eyes on Dom, I'm thinking." He muttered.  
  
"Please, bra, she likes his car." Roman scoffed. He watched Daxsyn talking to a guy and started to get up.  
  
"Miss, I need to see an ID." The guy grabbed Daxsyn gently by her arm.  
  
"It's at home. I'm of age." She lied, jerking her arm out of his grip.  
  
"Yo, is there a problem?" Tej asked, standing behind Daxsyn.  
  
"Are you with her?" The guy asked, looking at the two. Tej nodded. "You're both under arrest." He flashed his badge.  
  
"Damn it, you got no grounds." Tej objected.  
  
"She's a minor and I have seen you buying for a minor." The guy handcuffed them both.  
  
"Call Brian. Not Stormy." Daxsyn said to Roman as she walked out, looking down.  
  
"We'll be fine, Dax." Tej said as she was put into the back of the car by him. She laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You don't know Stormy. She's gonna send me packing." She sighed, her buzz disappearing.  
  
"It'll be fine." Tej said as the cop car took off for the police station.  
  
"I hope." Daxsyn sighed. She was the first to get out and as the officer grabbed her arm, she jerked and frowned at him. "Didn't you mom teach you any manners when dealing with a lady?" She growled.  
  
"Can it and shut it up." The officer replied. Daxsyn moved to lighten his grip and he used his tazer on her, making her squeal.  
  
"Easy with her, Man. She's not a hardcore criminal." Tej said as he got out of the cop car. The two were separated and Tej was allowed his phone call. He looked at the clock, noticing by the time he got his phone privilege it was nearly seven am.  
  
"Hello." Brian answered sleepily, still holding his wife in his arms. He smiled at this realization.  
  
"Yo, it's Tej. Come get me and Dax. We're in jail." He said.  
  
"What the hell?" He asked, sitting up, remembering to be quiet. The last thing he needed Stormy to do was wake up to the fact her sister was at the police station. He grabbed his shirt and rushed downstairs, seeing Roman waiting for him.  
  
"You already know, I take it." Roman laughed.  
  
"Let's get down there before she wakes up. What the hell happened, Bro?" Brian asked before he grabbed his wallet and headed out the door.  
  
"She was buying drinks. Dude didn't even ID any of us to get in and they let her buy like eight drinks before they took her and Tej in. Man, I been down there tryin to get them out, but I bet you got more pull with yo pig ass history." Roman laughed.  
  
"Don't even start, Mr. Roman Pearce." Brian grinned as Roman jumped on the interstate.  
  
"So, how'd your night go? She obviously didn't kill you." Roman grinned.  
  
"She still loves me." Brian grinned, as though proud of himself.  
  
"Brian, it was the alcohol. Alcohol will make anybody love you." Roman joked, his reasoning making Brian roll his eyes.  
  
"Stay here. I'll be back with our convicts." Brian promised, jogging into the police station. As he predicted, it was easy for him to get them released. Tej came strutting out, looking around for his compadre. Daxsyn came out, a little behind him, looking indigent as though her feathers had been ruffled and holding her arm.  
  
"Hey Girl." Brian hugged her, grinning to show he wasn't mad. "You guys ok?" He asked, looking at Daxsyn and Tej.  
  
"I'm good. The dude tazed her, though." Tej said, straightening his collar.  
  
"I'm fine, let's go." Daxsyn said, trying her best not to hold her arm. She had actually been tazed 3 times, but she wasn't going to let the boys know this, nor was she going to let them know her arm had a tiny burn and was sore. "Stormy know yet?" She asked as Roman pulled into a McDonald's.  
  
"No." Brian turned around to look at her. "You sure you're ok?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, Bri. Really." She flashed him a bright smile for his benefit. "Rome, I coulda fixed you breakfast." She teased.  
  
"Nah, Girl, this is only my breakfast appetizer. You can still cook for me. I got no probs wit that." He winked at her through his rearview mirror. She rolled her eyes and settled back on Tej, closing her eyes.  
  
"You'd tell me if you weren't okay, right?" He asked, whispering. She nodded and closed her eyes, smiling at his concern.

Sorry guys,lol,i had t resubmit this cahpter as the non corrected version was uploaded on accident,lol....nope, i didn't loose my mind, just was exhausted from lack of sleep, lol ...Ok, well you know how i love reveiws, so please read and reveiw and thanks again a million times to my friends for being there...friends make the world go around, i truly do think..Later, Cheer Girl


	4. confrontation & irritation all in a day'...

Turning Lanes Confrontation and Irritation all in a days work...  
  
"Dax, where ya been?" Stormy asked, coming downstairs as Daxsyn was taking some Tylenol for her pounding head.  
"Around. On my way to bed." Daxsyn shivered, regretting those words. She mentally scolded herself for not choosing her words differently. She was making a conscious effort to keep her arm out of Stormy's bird's eye view. She was so cold and tired she had goose bumps on her arms. Daxsyn headed upstairs, without a word further. She went inside her room, attempting to slam the door. Instead, Stormy's tall, willowy figure stood in the doorway, blocking it.  
"Dax, I'm not stupid. Why play games? What happened?" She asked, her arms folded as Daxsyn tried blatantly to ignore her by laying face down on the bed, her face buried in the pillow, as though to tune her out. "I'm not leaving. I'll start singing some repetitious song." Stormy warned, tapping her foot. She was about to embellish on Henry the eighth, I am, when Daxsyn flipped over with an irritated growl. Stormy looked surprised and sat on the bed with the tiger printed bedspread.  
"Gawd, you can be so annoying." Daxsyn sighed, sitting up. "I went clubbing with Tej and Rome. And Tej and I were arrested. Well, not really." Daxsyn watched her sister's dark green eyes and face intently for a reaction. She was getting over being so tired now and was remembering who she was talking to. "He got the charges dropped cuz we weren't read our rights, or something like that." Daxsyn swept her hair out of her eyes nervously.  
"I figured as well. They tazed your ass. Please tell me you didn't' really think you could hide that from me." Stormy inspected the burn on her arm.  
"I was gonna try." Daxsyn sighed, being honest.  
"Yeah, well, I was in prison, remember? I know all about that shit." Stormy sighed, madder than she had been in a while at Daxsyn and even madder at herself for letting her guard down and getting drunk.  
"It's not a big deal." Daxsyn rolled her eyes, just wanting to go to sleep.  
"It is a big deal. And if you pull that crap of goin somewhere without asking me, not Brian, I'm gonna..." Stormy's voice raised as she talked.  
"WHAT? Send me back to Paris?" Daxsyn yelled, getting up in anger. "You do that but rest assured, I'll find my own way back. I spent too much time away from you as it is! You are all I have! But, trust me, if you do, I won't come back to you!" Daxsyn yelled, her words forced. "I'm not goin to Paris, or anywhere. Quit tryin to send me away, I love you." She said, and stomped out the door in anger. She flew down the stairs and out the house, not stopping.  
"Whoa, baby girl, baby girl, Talk to me." Tej asked, holding out an arm to stop her. His shirtless body in the sun glistened with sweat but she didn't care. She just wanted to be held.  
"Come on, spill." Tej sat her on the hood of Roman's car. He watched her with concern, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were big. She knew he was looking at her, and this made her have to fight the urge to cry even more. She shook her head stubbornly. "You need a hug?" He asked her as she bit her lip to keep her tears captive inside her eyes and not on her cheeks. She nodded at him with her big, blue watery eyes. He hugged her and her tears came falling. He held her and then looked at her, wiping her tears away with his thumb while his hand supported her chin. "You need some sleep, Darlin." He picked her up and carried her into the house. They sat on the couch, no words spoken as he held her. Brian and Stormy were upstairs and having many words.  
"Why the hell did you let her go out?" Stormy asked, her voice even and deathly low.  
"Because I thought she could use a night out?" Brian grinned innocently, shrugging. He turned serious. "She's been through a lot." He said, changing his shirt.  
"No, really?" Stormy asked sarcastically. Brian looked up at her.  
"Tej and Rome had her back the whole time. I mean, you were the one who showed up with them here, so you must trust them to an extent." Brian reasoned.  
"I do, but it has nothing to do with them." Stormy sighed, turning to leave as Brian's cell phone rang. "If only you knew my reasons." She mumbled to herself.  
"Stormy, Dom wants to know if you want to work in the garage with us for a while. Letty has some things to do." Brian looked at Stormy, swearing he could see tears in her eyes. "I'll tell him no, since I'll be there and you can't work around me." He grinned, assuming her answer and putting the phone to his ear.  
"You don't know me as well as you'd like to think, Brian." Stormy shook her head.  
"You're gonna work, then?" He asked, looking at her with a doubtful but happy smile, knowing he was going to get her to take the job. He knew how to annoy her to the point it would work in his favor. "Didn't think so." He said, as she stared at him, as though in debate.  
"Yeah, tell him I will. I need the money." Stormy said, rolling her eyes at her soon to be ex's triumphant grin. She saw Tej putting Daxsyn in bed and knocked quietly. "Dax? I gotta go to work. You get some sleep and we'll talk later, ok?" She asked, then realizing that Daxsyn was asleep.  
"Go, I'll tell her when she wakes up." Tej nodded, stroking her golden hair. Stormy looked hesitant. "Go, I got this." He grinned.  
"I bet you do. Behave or I'll kick your ass." Stormy said, heading downstairs. She pulled her long black hair into a messy bun and got bottled water out of the fridge.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you, you can't handle DT." Brian said, sweeping past her, keys in hand. She gave a pfft to herself and followed him outside.  
"Shut that shit up." She thumped the back of his head and grudgingly headed for her car.  
"Why don't you ride with me? We don't have a lot of parking." Brian suggested.  
"Whateva. Let's just go." Stormy said, tired of fighting. She had other things on her mind.  
"Hey, one question, Storm. If you are here to buy a house, why do you need to work for money?" Brian asked, the thought suddenly occurring to him. Stormy fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat.  
"I'm not rich, and I don't want to sit around doing nothing while you decide to sigh these papers." She looked out the window, not looking at him. Brian knew something was up now. This was not the normal Stormy. He pulled into the garage and decided to let it go for now.  
"Can you do some counts for me on the parts I got stocked?" Dominic said, looking between Brian and Stormy. He gave her a clipboard.  
"No problem." She said, watching Brian get into the pit to start on an oil change.  
"Shit, I left the oil out there. Storm, can you pour the oil for me?" He asked, not wanting to get back out.  
"Yeah, it doesn't take a genius to do that." She retorted, grabbing the oil he had pointed to. She went to pour it in the right place and 'accidentally' missed. The oil poured on Brian. He managed to move his head in time, making the shirt he had on getting the blunt of the attack. "Maybe it does, my bad." She shrugged, looking innocent.  
"No problem, I'm used to getting dirty. I take a shower everyday." Brian wiped the oil off of his shirt. He knew she wanted to make him mad and he refused to give into that.  
"Good for you." She muttered, going back to the clipboard she had gotten to count with. Brian came up behind her hugging her tightly, making her turn around in surprise. He grabbed and hugged her again, all grins. Her white wife beater was covered in black, as well as her khakis. "You are such as ass." She glared.  
"Yeah, not much changed, huh?" He asked, a bigger grin on his face.  
"Damn, if you guys wanted to get dirty, you shoulda went and played in mud." Leon came waling in and grinning. Jesse started cracking up at the sight of the two.  
"Storm, I need you for a min." Dominic stood up at his office door, his arms holding onto the top of the doorframe. He looked at her and Brian, a light grin on his face, eyebrows raised, and tried not to grin anymore. "Wanna tell me what happened?" He asked, almost sounding amused.  
"Nope. Nothing to tell." Brian laughed, wiping his hands on a rag. Dominic pointed at Stormy and motioned for her to come into the office.  
"I'll deal with you later, O'Connor." He pointed to Brian as they disappeared into the office. Brian laughed, and looked at the guys, who were also laughing.  
"Dawg, you are royally pissin that girl off." Leon shook his head.  
"Yeah, I know. It's great." Brian nodded, getting back into the pit. The morning went pretty uneventful after that. Stormy spent the morning in the office working and learning stuff from Dominic. He was writing on paperwork when he stopped to look at her.  
"What?" Stormy asked, looking almost uncomfortable.  
"Lunchtime." He said, nodding towards the clock on the office wall. "We usually go home or to my café. Can you tell Brian I'll meet him there?" He asked, sealing an envelope.  
"Sure." She said as she walked out. Leon and Jesse had apparently left, she noted. Then she noticed a perfect opportunity to get back at Brian as Dominic headed out the back door and to his car, talking on his cell phone. "Yo, Brian, it's lunchtime." She said sweetly, knowing the car was still lowered on him.  
"Hey, can you hit the switch for me?" He asked, not having a clue.  
"Be back soon. I gotta go change." She called over her shoulder as though she didn't hear him. The door slammed, leaving Brian in silence.  
"Shit." He sighed, knowing he deserved it for all the crap he had pulled. He also knew she was hiding something, he just couldn't tell what. He had plenty of time to figure that one out today, he mused.  
  
A/N: Ok, so I don't know much about cars and the garage, so please don't fault me on that! Babysail, the Tej and Dax part was wrote just for you, lol. Fantasy, I love ya girly, you are great! Knight2000, thanks for the shoutout and for your concern! You guys should check out both of their stories, they really are awesome!Meggo, im glad t see you and thanks for keeping a watch on me, lol, its cool to know you take the time to keep up wit me! Tempest, I had ya online and I forgot to ask about the car part, lol, too busy playing games, huh? Haha, well guys use your imagination if I messed it up. Tiff, Girly, I love ya lots and without you I couldn't have made it this far! I really do hope you know I am here for you too! I appreciate all you reading and reviewing, it means a lot. Now get busy and review! Haha! Love lots, cheer 


	5. drunken misconceptions

Turning Lanes  
  
"Nice of ya to come back." Brian said dryly to Stormy, who looked refreshed after lunch. IT was Friday and Dominic was leaving Brian and Stormy to close early. Brian climbed out of the pit after Stormy raised the car.  
"Yeah, I thought so. I can just keep the food if you keep it up." She threatened, throwing him a Burger King sack of food. He just grinned as he opened it, starving.  
"I got Rome syndrome." He laughed, as he took a bite of the sandwich. "You still remember my favorites. Impressive." He teased, making Storm stop the checks she had been doing to close and look at him.  
"Don't flatter yourself, Boy." She shook her head, locking the lift up garage door.  
"Why's Dom closing early anyway? He never does that." Brian remarked.  
"He's takin Dax out to a party." Stormy sighed, obviously not thrilled by the whole idea.  
"Wow, you're letting her go?" Brian asked, eyebrow raised. Stormy picked up a roll of paper towels and threw it at him. He ducked, laughing and still eating.  
"Hurry up and eat so we can get outta here." Stormy griped as Brian leisurely ate, doing it on purpose and loving the fact they were yet again alone.  
"Am I that bad?" He asked as they finished up an hour later.  
"No comment." Stormy grumbled, not looking at him. They drove home in silence, walking in the front door together.  
"Well, look who it is." Vince grinned as Brian shot him a go to hell look. Brian headed upstairs to shower, no words spoken.  
"What you so smiley about?" Stormy couldn't resist asking as she sat down on the couch and closing her eyes. She was tired from the hundred- degree weather they had been having in LA lately. It had worn her down.  
"Hey, V, what the hell happened to this kitchen??" Mia Toretto walked in the living room, her eyes looking as though she was irritated. Vince sat up and coughed, making Stormy open her eyes.  
"Hey, Mia. Come here. You met Stormy yet?" Vince asked, turning down the television.  
"No, I haven't." She said, a smile on her face as she wiped her hands. "Hi, I'm Mia, Dom's sister." She said, sticking out her hands.  
"This is Brian's wife, Mia. Stormy, is it O'Connor?" Vince asked, loving the fact he could get something started. Mia frowned, staring at Stormy now in a hostile manner. Stormy was going to be nice but seeing Mia's attitude change, she decided to be her version of 'nice'.  
"Yeah, it's O'Connor. Nice to meet you, Mia." Stormy faked a smile, knowing Mia was seething just by her look. "I'm going to take a nap. Hey, Vince, if ya see my sister, can you tell her to have fun for me?" Stormy asked, making Vince speechless.  
"Sure." HE said, looking almost confused. She smiled as she hit the stairs knowing that he was lost as to why she didn't mention her trying to divorce him.  
"She's staying here?" Mia asked, her mouth dropping.  
"Her and Wanna be Barbie." Vince replied, shaking his head as he got out a Corona.  
"A sister?" Mia asked, now really mad. "Dom takes on too many people for his won good, I swear." She muttered, starting to clean up yet again.  
"She's going out with Dom tonight, as a matter of fact." Vince said, plopping down on the couch and putting his feet on the coffee table. Mia just shook her head, silently fuming.  
"Hey guys." Jesse said, walking in, laptop in tow. Vince nodded and Mia hugged him. Daxsyn came downstairs, looking ready for a night out on the town. Her blonde hair was curled loosely around her face, her makeup done only enough to add accent to her high cheekbones and bright eyes. Her outfit consisted of a purple top that tied at the neck and a white summery skirt. Her high heels were backless, white, and tied at just above the ankle. Jesse whistled, making her blush. "Hey, Mia, this is Daxsyn." Jesse nodded as Daxsyn sat down t wait for Dominic. "This is Dom's sister, Mia." He grinned, giving Mia another hug impulsively.  
"Hey." Daxsyn smiled, walking into the kitchen. Mia followed.  
"Your going out with Dom tonight?" Mia asked, her arms folded and leaning on the counter.  
"Yeah, he offered to take me to Edwin and Hector's party." Daxsyn smiled, her bright blue eyes lit up in excitement.  
"You know you're like jailbait for him?" Mia asked, not bothering to be nice when it came to her brother. Daxsyn's face turned red and she looked stunned. "He's only doing it because he's too nice of a guy. You guys planning t stay here long?" She asked, her voice almost catty sounding.  
"No, don't worry. Your brother was the one who offered." Daxsyn stumbled for words, trying to keep her composure.  
"Yeah, he's always nice like that to everyone. Like I said, he's only being nice." Mia said and walked out as she heard Dominic come down the stairs.  
"You ready?" Dominic asked, not really looking at Daxsyn. He glanced at her, then stopped. "Whoa, Dax, you look really nice." He nodded.  
"Thanks. You sure you want to take me?" She asked, her voice soft and sounding unsure.  
Hell yeah. Let's go or we'll be late. You're not backing out on me." Dominic grabbed his keys and shuffled her out the door. They rode in silence to the party, Daxsyn lost in thought.  
"Hey guys." Edwin greeted them at the door, two girls on his arm.  
"Hey, meet Dax. Dax, this is Edwin." Dominic introduced, his arm around her. He handed her a Corona and Daxsyn smiled and nodded at Edwin.  
"Hey Dom, you should go fix up the race for next week. I can take care of this girl for ya for a while." Hector came walking over. Dominic looked hesitant at Daxsyn.  
"Go. I'll be fine." She nodded, throwing away her empty bottle. Dominic left and Hector and her made their way to the dance floor.  
"You dance pretty good." Hector commented after three songs.  
"Thanks, I'm thirsty." Daxsyn laughed, forgetting the earlier confrontation with Dominic's sister.  
"You only drink that Corona shit?" Hector asked, his tone almost sounding challenging. Daxsyn looked at him quizzically.  
"Why?" She asked with a laugh.  
"Cuz we got my boy hose over there at the table and we're doing a shot game. But I bet a blonde like you wouldn't be able to handle tequila." Hector shrugged.  
"Oh, ok, whatever. Keep your trash talking to yourself and bring it, Boy." She playfully punched him as she looked at Dominic talking to a brunette. She didn't even care anymore. She was going to have fun regardless.  
"Who's the Barbie?" One guys asked as they sat down. Hector frowned at him, worried at her reaction.  
"That's tequila Barbie to you, Racer wanna be." Daxsyn shot back quickly, not missing a beat. All the guys laughed and ohhh'd. Hector gave her a high five.  
"First shot for you, Girly." Hector nodded and pushed the glass towards her. She did her shot and managed not to make a face, though she wanted to. He leaned closer to her ear. "It gets easier the more ya do." He promised in a whisper. She laughed as he took his shot. Daxsyn lost track of time but not of the fact that Dominic had forgotten about her. She couldn't even be sure it was forgotten. Maybe that had been his plan all along.  
"Havin fun?" Edwin asked Daxsyn almost two hours later.  
"A blast. And you?" She asked, her words slurring now. Edwin shook his head and walked away.  
"Dom, you're girl is getting wasted off her ass." He warned. Dominic sat up, suddenly feeling like an ass. IT had been so long since he had a date, he had just forgotten.  
"Shit." He jumped up and headed for the tequila table. "Dax, let's go home." He said, his tone gentle.  
"Nope, not ready." She shook her head and downing another shot.  
"Girl, you have had enough." Dominic said, flashing the guys a threatening look.  
"It's getting late, we should wrap this party up." Hector noted for Daxsyn's benefit. Dominic picked up Daxsyn and carried her outside.  
"Put me down before I call the cops." She slurred while kicking.  
"Oh, yeah, Dax, what are you going to tell them?" Dominic scoffed, trying to open the passenger door while holding her squirming body.  
"I don't know. That I am jailbait and you could get in trouble for being with me. Not that you were taking me here for any reason anyways." She mumbled as he sat her in the seat. Dominic leaned down and lifted her face.  
"WHAT are you talking about, Blondie?" He asked, trying to make sense of her words.  
"I'm jailbait." Daxsyn sighed, exasperated he wasn't getting her point.  
"So?" He asked, still confused.  
"So, you are too nice and you didn't' have to take me to this party just to be nice." Daxsyn closed her eyes as the trees and sky began to spin.  
"Dax, I took you as my date because I wanted to. What is your deal?" He asked as she accidentally fell onto him sideways. She giggled as he put an arm around her.  
"Nope, you are always too nice and I am jailbait and you only took me so ..So, I don't know why but it's ok." Daxsyn rambled. Dominic had to laugh, despite his confusion. Her giggle was too cute. He looked at her huge eyes and decided to give one more effort to the sudden accusations she was stating.  
"Why are you sayin this, Dax? Where would you get this crap?" He asked, sighing. She looked at him with wide eyes.  
"You're mad at me." Her eyes teared up.  
"No, I'm not. You are drunk off your ass and I just want to know why you would say you are jailbait. And why you think I am too nice." Dominic kissed her forehead.  
"Mia said I was jailbait. She was right, I know she was only concerned cuz she loves you. And ..." Daxsyn sighed drunkenly as she again tried to close her eyes.  
"Aha." Dominic nodded, now clued in. "Listen, she's a sister. Ignore her. I do what I want because I want to. I took you tonight so we could spend time together. WE can talk about that more tomorrow." Dominic reached across Daxsyn to seat belt her in. They looked at each other and in an instant they were kissing. Dominic pulled away, his heart pounding. The rest of the ride was in silence as Daxsyn was close to passing out. He got her out and carried her upstairs.  
"I don't feel so good." She moaned as he was about to take her into her room. He took her to the bathroom and sat down on the floor with her in his lap.  
"Take deep breaths." He ordered, wetting a washcloth that was in arm's length. Daxsyn laid back on him, her head spinning and feeling hot.  
  
A/N: hehe, what did I do? Who is she going to end up with? Hmm, don't' know yet. LMAO. You guys should check out Jiffy the Spiffy's new story, We never change. Pretty cool one! Hey, thanks to all of you that do take the time to review. Have a great weekend guys and behave, hehe. I am starting to work on Ub right after this one is posted so let's hope I get it done soon, lol. PLEASE review and know I love ya for it! Love cheer 


	6. The Truth Comes Out?

Turning Lanes  
Chapter 6  
  
The truth comes out  
  
"Dax, you okay?" Brian got up, hearing Daxsyn moan from the bathroom. Dominic looked at Brian, almost irritated.  
"Hector got her drunk as hell." Dominic explained, making Brian grin.  
"She'll be paying of for it next two days as hard as their tequila is." Brian tried to hide his huge grin. He went back to lay down beside Stormy, who was still warm and asleep. He snuggled close to her and she didn't flinch, making Brian not tired at all. An hour later as she woke up, he was asleep. She looked at him and sighed sadly. She got dressed in work clothes, putting on a gray wife beater and some back cargo pants that had pockets in several places. She braided her hair and stopped to stare at Brian, shirtless and asleep peacefully. She shook her head and left to go get a cup of coffee. Brian came down not too long after, dressed and ready for work as well.  
"Hey Storm. Seen Dax this morning?" He asked, a grin on his face.  
"Nope, but I know she is more than likely hung over." Stormy answered in her typical short answer form to him. And Brian, as usual, ignored it. He paid no attention to her obvious actions that she didn't like him anymore.  
"Yep, she is. Big time. Want to ride to work with me?" He asked, his keys in hand as the sun began to heat up the south side of LA. The temperature was already at 70 degrees and climbing.  
"I guess. Saves me gas." She shrugged, though not looking overly ecstatic.  
"When you goin to drop this act?" Brian asked, stopping in the car before he started it, to stare at her, his deep blue eyes penetrating hers.  
"What act?" She asked, reaching over to turn on the ignition for him.  
  
"Yeah, ok." He said, still not letting it affect his mood. They worked in silence as the rest of the crew arrived. It was Saturday, a race night, so everyone worked quietly to finish up on time, if not earlier.  
"Finished the supra, Dom." Brian nodded as he walked into Dominic's office.  
"Get outta here, then. We'll lock up since you and Storm did it yesterday." Dominic nodded.  
"How was Dax doin when you left?" Brian asked, pulling up a chair as Dominic continued to do his paperwork.  
"Good, well, I'll say better. I was an ass and forgot about her so it's kinda my fault she got so carried away drinking." Dominic admitted, making Brian look shocked that Dominic would admit that.  
"She'll be aight. It's all good." Brian said, watching Stormy work on an orange skyline. He looked at her so longingly, Dominic knew he was still very much in love with her.  
"Why don't you ask her out on a date?" Dominic asked, stopping his paperwork. Brian just shook his head.  
"We're married, now how much sense would that make?" Brian asked, grinning and then turning serious.  
"About as much as it's going to. Right now, you're lookin at divorce, O'Connor. A date is at least a start." Dominic reasoned.  
"I guess it can't hurt, but I know she's gonna shoot me down." Brian sighed, not looking his usual amused self.  
"All you can do is try, Man." Dominic advised, folding his arms. "Take her and head back to the house. Perfect opportunity." Dominic offered.  
"Maybe I will." Brian said, nodding slyly as a plan was forming in his mind. "Why you bein so nice anyways? I thought you would kick my ass for Mia and Stormy bein in the same house." Brian admitted.  
"You still on my not so good list, but you might just survive." Dominic cockily answered, a grin forming at the corners of his mouth. Brian had to laugh at that one.  
"All right, Man, I'm out and I'm taking her with me." Brian said, giving a wave. "Storm, let's go, gotta get home to get ready for races." Brian called, catching her off guard and making her raise up from the hood of the Supra and hitting her head. She glared at him as she rubbed it.  
"Not laughing." Brian held up his hands innocently.  
"Yeah, whateva." She shook her head, turning her back to him as he smiled and gave Leon and Vince a nod. They both shook their heads, knowing his quest was not going to work out, though he swore up and down several times a day it would. He was determined to get her back, one way or another. "Let's go, Racer boy." Stormy grumbled, her forehead with a small knot. They got outside and Brian gently touched it, examining it.  
"Does it hurt?" he asked, concerned as his finger gently felt the lump. He was so close to her he could feel her heart beat and he had the urge to kiss her. She surprisingly didn't pull away, as he had expected. "I know it has to, stupid question." He admitted, getting even closer. They both leaned in and their mouths met. Brian kissed her, and she kissed back. In a flash, she realized what was going on and she pulled away, breathing hard. "Why do you keep pullin away from me?" He asked, truly confused. Stormy looked down and just got inside the vehicle.  
"Brian, I don't love you anymore. It's over. I just need those papers sighed." Stormy said, her voice tone different. She wasn't the hard, stone cold Stormy now, just a soft-spoken pleading Stormy now. Brian frowned, trying to figure out the missing piece of the puzzle.  
"You do love me, Storm. I see it in your eyes and I'm not sighing those papers till you admit it and then there won't be a need to sign them." Brian said, shaking his head stubbornly.  
"There is a need, one more than you could ever understand." Stormy sighed as they pulled up to the Toretto house. She jumped out and headed straight upstairs, locking the door to her room she shared with Brian. Brian decided it was time for a question and answer session. He went to hunt down Daxsyn to see what she knew, if anything.  
"Dax, wake up." Brian shook his sister-in-law. She looked at him, her eyes squinted and he turned the blinds to keep the sun out for her benefit. She sat up and stretched, while yawning.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, as she looked at her watch, still feeling as though she was drunk.  
"I need to ask you some things. Everything is fine, I think." Brian admitted, sitting down. "Is Stormy in some kind of trouble?" He asked, the words seeming rushed.  
"No, why?" Daxsyn asked as she uncovered herself. She felt the headache come on like a freight train and looked quizzically at Brian.  
"You don't know if she still loves me, do you? Has she ever said anything different? Anything about me?" He asked, sighing.  
"She loves you, but she won't admit it to me. You know how she is when she sets her mind on things." Daxsyn reminded him, taking her hair out of the ponytail it was in. She hadn't even remembered it being up but vaguely remembered Dominic telling her he was doing something with it. Her blonde hair cascaded around her face as she looked at Brian in concern. "You sure she's okay?" She asked, her arms folded in doubt. Brian nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. She just keeps pushing me away." Brian sighed, looking suddenly exhausted. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Hey guys." Stormy came downstairs two hours later, seeing Mia, Vince, Tej, and Roman in the kitchen discussing the races. Mia's smile automatically disappeared. Stormy made it a point to make eye contact with her and smile. Killing people with kindness had always been one of her stronger points.  
"Hey, you ready for races?" Roman asked, looking at the white tube top and red leather pants she was dressed in. Her long black hair was pulled messily on top of her head, curled tendrils hanging around the frame of her face.  
"Yup, more than ready. Anyone seen Dax?" She asked, looking around. She could feel Mia's hot gaze drilling through her body and looked again at Mia in the eyes, making Mia look away guiltily.  
"Getting ready, maybe?" Tej guessed, sighing. He had not seen her all day and he had been hoping to ask her to ride with him and Roman.  
"Hey guys." Brian walked in, looking refreshed and ready to go out, his black West Coast Choppers shirt on. He was grinning his usual grin, looking at how good Stormy looked. He was about to ask her to ride with him when she looked at Roman and Tej and asked if they were read to go. The three of them left, leaving Mia and Brian together alone.  
"So, when were you planning to tell me you were married, Brian?" Mia asked, taking full advantage of being alone with him to get her answerers.  
"I'm sorry, Mia. You gotta believe me, I never meant to hurt you." He looked at her, straight into her eyes to show he was sincere.  
"You did, Brian. Jesus Christ, you are still married to her! How could you?" She asked, her voice raising.  
"It's a long story, Mia. I said I am sorry and I am. I know it doesn't help and I am an ass. I know this." Brian's smile was wiped off his face as he sat down to wait for the rest of the crew.  
"You still love her?" Mia asked, her voice now soft. Brian nodded slowly, making Mia tear up.  
"She doesn't love me anymore and Mia, you gotta believe me, I am so sorry I hurt you. I never mean to get so deep." Brian looked down at his converse shoes, moving his feet awkwardly to have something to focus on.  
"Well, you did, trying to or not and I hope she does take you back, since you love her so much." Mia said, a tear rolling down her cheek as she started to leave.  
"What'd you do to make my girl cry?" Letty came in, scowling dressed in her usual race night attire.  
"I only got you and Dax to piss off and all four of you will be mad at my ass." Brian quipped, trying to be funny, his tone not pulling it off. Letty sat down, looking at him as he looked at his shoes.  
"Wanna talk to me?" Letty asked, admiring Brian for sticking it out with the team and coming back, even though not knowing the consequences he would face. He had proved himself in more than one way.  
"I hurt Mia, I wrecked the team, I have a wife who won't talk to me and insists on a divorce, what else can I fuck up?" He asked, shaking his head in disgust.  
"You also did a lot for the team. Mia will get over it, give her time, you did what you thought was right. As for Stormy, I think you are growing on her." Letty gave a half smile, making Brian laugh with her. "It'll work itself out, just give it time, Boy." She nodded, patting him on the shoulder. Leon and Daxsyn were walking in and they let their discussion go at that.  
  
An: Hehe, two updates in one day, tho I would be ever so grateful if you would review me on BOTH stories, PLEASE! Hope this is too your liking, and  
Hope all is well with everyone! Peace out and much love , Cheer 


	7. Brian becomes a kidnapper

"Mia, I want you to behave." Dominic told his sister at the races as he caught her throwing glances Stormy's way. She was lined up to race against Edwin and two other guys in her mustang. She looked more than confident, putting all her concentration into the race and off of her life for the moment.  
"I am behaving, how dare you, Dominic Toretto." Mia slapped her brother, irritated with him. "Brian and I talked so you don't have to kill him." She said, her arms folded as the cars took off. The car furthest to the left took off ahead of the others.  
"Wasn't going to." Dominic grinned teasingly.  
"Just for that, I was going to wait, but I'll tell ya now." Mia said, now looking at her brother. He looked at her with an 'I'm waiting' look. "V and I are going to a party after races and it's not the one you're throwing." She said, making Dominic almost spit out the drink of Pepsi he had just started to swallow.  
"Mia, don't tease ol' Coyote to get back at Brian, that's not fair." Dominic said, his face in all seriousness. Mia swatted at him playfully with a smile.  
"I'm not, Dom. Would you quit worrying about me?" She asked, seeing Stormy's car suddenly fly over the finish line from behind in last place, leaving the whole crowd shocked.  
"I'll be damned." Brian said, standing by Daxsyn, Tej, and Roman.  
"You had no faith in your own wife?" Daxsyn asked, a mixed drink in her hand. Brian looked at her and took the drink.  
"No more for you, miss mouth." He teased, making her bat her eyes at him. He rolled his eyes and gave it back to her.  
"Dax, you are too funny. Didn't ya just get over a hangover?" Leon asked after Daxsyn had left Brian.  
"Yeah, well, let's just say I was deprived since I was shipped off to boarding school." Daxsyn smiled, making Leon, Letty and even Vince laugh. She stiffened as Dominic walked up to the group. They hadn't really talked since the bathroom incident, a night ago. He flicked her pigtails playfully and grinned.  
"What? I don't get a hello?" He asked, folding his arms.  
"I'm thinking about it. I am surprised you remembered me." She quipped jokingly.  
"Low, very low. But deserved. I am sorry, Dax." Dominic looked her in the eyes and stared at her until she couldn't hide her grin any longer.  
"You are forgiven." She giggled, unable to hold out any longer. He looked at her, an eyebrow raised and she laughed even harder.  
"Come on, let's go to the winners circle." Dominic grabbed her hand and pulled her away. Daxsyn, smiling, waved to Leon, Vince, and Lefty as they headed to Stormy.  
"She's way too young." Vince grumbled.  
"She and him look cute together and age is only a number. He needs someone like her to take care of." Letty remarked, shocking both of her teammates.  
"Bullshit." Vince coughed and grinned at Letty's punch she threw at him in his shoulder. Over at the 'winner's circle', Stormy was busy talking and answering questions of the regulars about how her Mustang was able to go against the other cars.  
"You still got it, Babe." Brian grinned, knowing it was going to irritate her.  
"Do not call me your babe. You got plenty of other babes to go out with." Stormy said as she walked to her car. Brian laughed and then turned serious. He picked her up and as she struggled he carried her to his car.  
"Arizona, where ya goin?" Dominic called, a slightly amused look on his face. Brian carrying a struggling and moody Stormy was a funny sight.  
  
"WE are going for a ride. WE should be home for the party." Brian said, buckling Stormy inside, doing the harness on purpose with the regular seat belt, knowing Stormy didn't do the harness and was going to take a minute to get it undone so he could race to his side. He made it and took off in the skyline, making Stormy madder each second.  
"Brian O'Connor, I am NOT joking. Turn this car around." Stormy said, her frown deeper when he locked the doors.  
"Nope." Brian grinned, his eyes on the road as he sped up on the dirt road. "I want you to tell me what the hell is going on." He said, shifting gears.  
"Nothing, why would you say that?" She asked, drumming her fingers in anger on the dashboard.  
"I know you better than you think, Stormy." Brian said, his voice even and his face serious.  
"Nope, I changed, remember. You said that yourself. So, if I changed, you don't have a clue." Stormy examined her nails. Brian stepped on the gas, in anger, and looked at her. They both slammed forward from the force of the breaks at that speed. "Killing me won't change my mind, either." Stormy promised.  
"Stormy, come on. Cut me a small break. You still have feelings for me, I know you do. Even Dax says you do." Brian pleaded, his eyes staring into hers.  
"She's a blonde, you shouldn't trust a blonde. Didn't your mom teach you anything?" Stormy asked coolly as Brian hit the steering wheel in frustration. She smiled, loving the fact he was closer to giving up his quest. She was starting to win her fight. She pulled the divorce papers out of her jean pockets. "Ready to sign now?" She asked, making Brian stare at her in utter shock.  
"You don't give up, do you? Damn, Stormy, how many copies can you possibly have?" Brian asked, sighing.  
"Enough to make you go insane." Stormy promised, no smile on her face. Brian shook his head, smiling slightly.  
"You are the same Stormy I married, I know this much. That's one thing I love so much about you. You are so determined and so beautiful when you get that determined look." Brian looked his wife in the eyes intently. She tried to avoid his eyes but hers met his and she kissed him. She pulled away.  
"WE gotta get back to the races." She said, silently scolding herself. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Hey Daxsyn." A guy grinned at Daxsyn. She looked at him, the ground spinning a tiny bit. She smiled.  
"Do I know you?" She asked, nervously adjusting her halter-top. She started to walk away and he grabbed her shoulder harshly, making her wince. "That hurts." She said, shrugging away from him.  
"Your sister knows me, quite well." The guy said, grabbing her again and putting a hand over face. She bit him, making him let her go. He grabbed her and punched her, making her double over. He took another swing and she ducked this one only to rise up to meet his fist. He snapped her nose by the sound of the crack and blood started to pour.  
"Why are you doing this?" Daxsyn asked, sobering up now.  
"Tell your sister she has three days. Make sure she gets the message or I'll be back for you." The guy said, his arm around Daxsyn's throat from behind. He threw her to the ground and she knocked her head. The last thing she saw was the spinning sky and a wave of sleepiness hit her. A/N: Heyhey, two updates in one day, lmao. Please review BOTH stories. I so need some, ffnet is being mean to cheer and not sending the emails, lol. It probly fixed by now, though,lol. Later guys! 


	8. waiting

Turning lanes

**"Dax, talk to me." Dominic shook an unconscious Daxsyn. Hector had called him on his cell phone and he had rushed there, followed by an ambulance that was on the way**.

**"I'm tired." Daxsyn moaned, not opening her eyes. The rest of the crew came running up. Roman ad Tej pushed their way through the crowd.**

**"Wake up, Dax. Talk to us. It's Rome. Wake up, Baby." Roman said, his voice firm and loud. Daxsyn wasn't responding. Dominic held her head in his hands that rested on his lap, gently shaking her.**

**"Three days..." Daxsyn mumbled, her face in a frown and her eyes still closed. There was a swollen purple bump on her head and her nose was still pouring blood. **

**"Dax, you're not making any sense." Dominic's voice was light to keep from sounding as though he was scolding her. "Daxsyn, Baby, wake up." He tried again, his voice much louder. Her body jumped in response, but no words were spoken. He heard tires screech to a stop. They were followed by the loud thud of Stormy and Brian's shoes as they raced to the crew and Daxsyn. **

**"Dax!" Stormy yelled, her throat tight. Brian and her both dropped beside Daxsyn and Dominic with surprised looks on their faces. Stormy fought back her tears and panic.**

**"She's not responding." Roman said, his body tense as Brian checked a pulse on her neck. He took off his short and held it to Daxsyn's nose. **

**"Daxsyn, it's Brian. Stormy's here. Come on, Girl, wake up. Who did this?" Brian asked as he took her petite body out of Dominic's lap.**

**"Three days." Daxsyn's head turned from side to side, a frightened look on her face. Brian bit his lip, looking concerned. He then looked at his watch to count her breathing. Being a cop had been helpful only in the fact he had been trained in the area of trauma. **

**"What's that mean? Talk to her?" Brian took a deep breath and told Stormy. **

**"Daxsyn, it's Storm. Wake up, Sweetie. Talk to me, Baby Girl. You're scarin me." Stormy said, fighting to keep her tone normal. Daxsyn laid there no response as the crowd began to grow in concern. An eerie hush had fallen over the crowd but was broke by the wail of the fast approaching ambulance. **

**"Move back." A female paramedic instructed as she sat her bag down after jumping out. A stretcher was unloaded by the other two paramedic. She looked at Stormy and Brian. "Any allergies, medical conditions we need to know about?" She asked, putting a blood pressure cuff around Daxsyn's limp arm.**

**"No, none." Stormy sighed, getting up and moving out of the way. Brian put his arms around her from behind as she chewed nervously on a nail. The tear s began to fall as they loaded her sister into the ambulance. Brian wrapped his arms around her tighter, leading her to the ambulance's passenger side. He opened the door for her to get in.**

**"I'll be right behind you." He promised as Stormy buckled herself into the loud ambulance's front seat. She nodded, unable to say anything, her throat tight. **

**"Ma'am, she's putting an Iv in her as we drive. Any idea what happened?" The paramedic explained as Stormy watched the other paramedics work on her sister. **

**"No idea. She was totally fine. She was already unconscious when I got there. She didn't open her eyes once." Stormy worried, sitting forward and tense in the bucket seat. Her eyes remained focused on Daxsyn. **

**"She was assaulted in some way. You found her in good time, though. Her vital signs look good." The driver noted. "She had really good blood pressure, temperature was normal, her pulse and respirations were also not too bad." He attempted to make Stormy not so apprehensive.**

**"She's my only family. She has to be okay." Stormy whispered as the ambulance's speed picked up. She saw a trail of headlights trailing behind as they climbed a hill in route to the hospital. She knew it was some, if not all of the team.**

**"Wait right here. The doctor will be out soon." The paramedic escorted her to a private room. Stormy's skin went clammy and she felt dizzy. The 'consultation' room was the same room they had been formally notified about her parent's death. This room was all too familiar for her to be at ease.**

**"Storm, sit down. You don't look good." Brian walked in, followed by Dominic, Roman, Tej , and Letty. They all sat down quietly, their eyes wide and mouths shut. Their faces were grim.**

**"Leave me alone, please." Stormy moved from Brian's embrace, as thought she was jumping away or had been shocked by his touch. He looked at her in sheer worry. He knew she was remembering the night she had been taken away form Daxsyn in this very room in hand cuffs. "Dom, did she say anything at all?" Stormy asked, leaning on the door she had opened to stare at the hallway filled with doctors and nurses working.**

**"She said she was tired and kept mumbling three days." Dominic sighed, again feeling bad for letting her go off on her own. **

**"Gawd, they need to talk to us. This is killing me." Letty sat back, sighing after an hour and ten minutes had passed.**

**"I'll be back." Stormy coughed, leaving quickly. Brian got up but sat back down when Roman shook his head to warn him against the idea of chasing after her. Stormy walked to the nurse's station and drummed her fingers on the counter top impatiently, waiting for one of them to acknowledge her.**

**"Can I help you?" The nurse asked, looking up form her charting.**

**"I need to know if Daxsyn Grayson is okay. I have been trying to wait but she's my sister." Stormy sighed, part annoyance and part worry.**

**"The doctor will be with you when he is ready, ma'am." The nurse sighed back, as though mocking Stormy.**

**"Storm, come on, let's go talk." Brian said, attempting to distract Stormy's wrath that was brewing. She stared at the nurse for a deathly minute and then followed Brian down the hall reluctantly.**

**"What?" She growled as he stared at her.**

**"Tell me what the hell is goin on. Stormy, I know you and I know something's wrong." Brian folded his arms after staring at Stormy for another few minutes. He was hoping he could get her to crack. **

**"You DON"T know me, Brian. We've already discussed this." Stormy paced, her eyes focused on the hall and watching for the doctor. Brian grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes pleadingly.**

**"I DO know you. I've known you since Barstow. Now, Daxsyn's hurt and I know you're in trouble. Let me help. Please." Brian begged. Stormy sighed, then drug him into the women's bathroom after observing the scene around her. Inside, she checked under all the doors of the stalls. Then she pulled out a piece of paper. "NO. Not that shit again. I'm not signing those damn divorce papers." Brian promised, frowning angrily.**

**"It's custody papers this time. Take Dax for me, please?" Stormy whispered, her heart breaking, as she stood in front of the door to guard it.**

**"What? Have you lost your damn mind?" Brian yelled, then realized he was yelling. He took it down to a hurried whisper. "You need to come clean and come clean now." He said, his voice a deathly calm about it. Stormy looked at the ground, her combat boots scuffing the brightly polished floor, her hands in her pockets. **

**"Just do as I ask, please." She mumbled, unable to look at him and then checking her cell phone for the time.**

**"No. Whatever it is, I can help. I know that much." Brian said, disappointment in his voice she didn't trust him and at her holding back. He was beginning to think she would never crack or open up. There was a knock at the door and she jumped. Brian started to open it but was stopped by her holding up her hand. She opened it and saw Roman. Then she opened the door.**

**"The doctor wants to talk to you." Roman said grimly, his usual joking tone gone. He didn't even question why the two had been in the girl's bathroom. **

**A/n: PLEASE read and review! Shoutout to Babysail! Just wanted to say hey and thanks for always reviewing, lol. Sorry I have slowed on the reviewing, I am in the process of moving and finishing school, so bear with me! Haha. Hope ya like the update and hope to see some reviews, please!! Later, cheer!**


	9. scandelous

"IS she okay?" Stormy asked back in teh ER's condolance room, staring at the doctor expactantly.

"Yes, she's awake and talking. She was rather combative and so we sedated her a bit.: The doctor sighed, flipping slowly through Daxsyn's make shift chart.

"Combative?" Vince muttered form behind the chairs, over in the corner. She was putting up a fight."Jesse whispered and Vince nodded, though scowling at the fact Jesse had to 'educate' him. HIs eyes never left the groupt that was talking to the doctor.

"Can we see her?" Tej asked, getting up and joining ROman, Brian and Stormy.

"Yes, announce yourself when you walk in." THe doctor ordered. "She was very fearful of what was going on. The police attemopted to talk to her and she almost hyperventalted on us, so she has oxygen being administered for the time being." THe doctor explained, turning around as he walked to talk to the four concerned friends.

"DId she talk to them, the police?" Stormy asked anxiolsy, so anxiously that Dominic and Letty gave a knowing look to each other. They knew that response was out of nervousness and somehting was up.

"I'll let you go in first, Babe." Brian said, glancing into the room where the doctor had led them. Stormy didn't even fght the pet name, she went inside silently, without a word.Letty walked up to Brian as Dominic stood behind her, interestred in what his ex would say.

"What's the deal?" Letty asked, her arm folded across her chest and her hair half way hanignng in her face. She blew it away in annoyance, typical Letty style.

"I don't know. She's in some kind of trouble." Brian said, his tone low as he glanced inside the room to check on his wife and sister in law.

"Yeah, i figured that much." Dominic nodded, leaning on teh room's doorframe and trying to look in without being noticed.

"Hey Sis. You awake?" Stormy asked, picking up a sleeping Daxsyn's hand. She opened her big blue eyes suddenly and jumping, scaring her sister and making Stomry jump. They both laughed at their jumpiness.

I'm awake. I jsut had my eyes closed." Daxsyn nodded, though still looking sleepy. She was notorious for hating sleep and even if she had been sleeping, she wouldn't likely admit it.

"You wouldn't admit to it if ya had to, BabyGirl. I'm sorry, Dax." Stromy gently touhed the knot on Daxsyn's forehead.

"Wasn't your fault, Storm." Daxsyn smiled lovingly at her sister, putting her other hand over the hand that was holdling her hand.

"Dax, it is....I've got to leave and i was thinkin you could stay with Brian." Stormy shifted uncomfatably beside the bed. Daxsyn looked at her, jaw droppped in shock. That was the moment Brian shot Dominic a look to interupt and the two enetered the room.

"Hey Dax. Look who I brought." Brian looked at his distressed wife, knowing by her look she was grateful and releived for the interuption.

"Dominic!" Daxsyn's face lit up, making her wake up.

"Hey girl. WE got a whole crew out there worried as hell. How ya feelin?" He kissed her cheek and hugged her gently.

"Really? The crew's here?" She asked, looking surprised.

"Hell yeah. We couldn't keep them away form here if we tried." Brian ruffled her hair, gently, trying to loose his aura of worridness for her sake."I'm going to steal Stormy for a minute." Brian nodded to Daxsyn, his arm around her waist and already pulling her out slowly so she coundn't object.

"Just bring her back." Daxsyn waved at Stormy cheerfully. Stormy gave a fake smile for her benefit and left, her scowl returning after getting out of her baby sister's eye view.Stormy hesitated as a nurse walked in, Stormy eyeing her suspiciously, not trusting anyone at this point. Brian regrabbed the hand she had yanked out of his grasp a second before pulled her out, her stiff body putting up a fight.

"Dom's with her and he's not goin anywhere. They won't leave her side." Brian whispered under his breath, it sounding as though it was a rushed whisper and one out of anger, though it was more worry than anything. He took her back to the private waiting room that they had been in before where the rest of the crew was sitting and pacing.

"Ok, we all know you're in some kind of trouble. Talk." Brian shut the door as Roman took her hands and gently yet somewhat forscefully pushed her into the pleather chair that resemebled an old time sitting chair. She glared at him forcing her to sit down, much less at the fact they were gainging up on her.

"Thanks, but i got it under control." Stormy fiddled with her chain linked belt that fit around her low rise jeans and gave him a nod, though without sounding confident or convincing.

"STORMY. You're not going to tell me?" Brian asked, his voice more than raised as he paced and then ran anhand through his hair. "For God's sake, you asked me to take custody of the only person you'd give your life for. Cut the shit." Brian stared at her intently.

"Very original. You stole that shit from Mia." Vince muttered, making Brian whirl around in utter anger. He decided to focus on his wife for the moment but made a mental note to get back to Vince and kick his much needed and well desereved ass kicking.

"Not now, Brian." Stormy laid her head on the back of the cold chair, the air conditioning in the room sending a shiver down her body, from head to toe.

"Let's go get a snack, Boys." Letty walked in, making eye contact with Vince and not looking pleased. She knew there was a reason she had Jesse and Leon to text her if needed. She opened the door and stood at the post like a prison gaurd waiting for inmates to fall into line and listen. She stared expaectantly at Roman and Tej, and though she didn't know them too well, she muttered, "I said let's go get a snack." She repeated. They didn't question her attitude or intention. They followed, in shock and amusent at her control she coudl have. Not many people disagreed with Letty Rodriguiz. She was used to making herself be the winner in whatever outcome. She was glad to know that these two Miami racers would not be the exception to that.

"She's perceptive." Stormy commented, closing her eyes and sighing. She rubbed her face and sat there, wondering to herself what she could do and what was going to happen next. She was guessing another shouting match with Brian.

"Yeah. She's cool as hell." Brian grinned fondly of his co crewmember. He paced, was quiet, paced some more, then stoped in front of Stormy, going agian for any information he could get. "Please,Storm, please, tell me the deal. I promise i can help. Please jsut tell me." he peladed, his voice thick and with a derperate begging tone to it. Stormy sucked in a deep breath of dread, knowing she couldn't keep it in much longer at the rate of his stubborness and determination.

"You know, I shoulda still been in prison. I had a life sentance, no parole." she said, her eyes focusing on her shoe that was closest to her shaking hands from her crossed legs, playing with her shoe and shoelace. She continued to play with the shoelace, staring at it as though she was either mesmerized or trying to forget the situation. Brian knelt beside her He lifted her chin up, meeting her glazed and shiny eyes. She looked at him only for a second, not wanting him to see her give in and cry. She attemtped to turn her head but he kept his grip gentle yet firm and stared her deep into the eyes. She suddenly burst into tears and Brian wasted no time wrapping his arms around her, being silent and letting her cry. All the pent up secrets, lies, and frustration were proving they had taken their toll on her. Her body racked with gut wrentching sobs as he held her, daring barely to take a breath, afraid that might jolt her back into normal Stormy mode. She took a deep breath and smiled at him, despite the situation. He had always been there to calm her fears and take away her tears and this time seemed no different, though sh knew that this situation only had one solution and that this time he couldn't help if he tried.

"I still love you, Storm." Was all he could say as he held her gaze into her caramel covered eyes as he played with her hair with the hand that was bracing her neck.

"I love you too." She whispered, her hand on his cheek bone, his face serious as stone. He then broke into a huge grin, clealry happy more than words could express. "I'm sorry for being a determined bitch." She looked down, in shame and remorslefullness. She had no idea how she could hurt the one man who had tried everything in his power to stay with her. Normally it was the guys who didn't want to stay and yet she had a man not willing to leave or give up on her.

"You are not a bitch. Determined, yes. Bitch, no." Brian contrdicted her statement, makng her roll her eyes.

"Yeah, you know it and I know it. I stormed in on your territory, made demands, moved in and took over part of your life that you reconstructed after i left you high and dry." Stormy admitted, not happy and resisting her urge to pull away from his comforting arms.

"You were named Stormy for a reason. It's in your nature. And you had no choice to leave me and you could make it up to me if you really wanted to." Brian grinned boyishly, one eyebrow raised, a trick he had learned from Letty. She looked at him, trying to figure out his demand without asking. "Talk to your husband." he commanded, his voice light and his grin now gone. He was being serious now and she knew him well enough to know he wasn't playing.

"I made this deal. The prison where i was at... females disapear on daily basis, without notice, or anthing. It's all crooked and messed up." Stormy paused, a lump in her throat making it feel like it was going to cut off her supply of oxygen. "I sent Dax off to Paris because they use family members for collaterall. They were going to go after her. I was lucky enough to get a heads up and get her outta the states before they realized she was my sister." She sighed, her head resting on Brian's shoulder, his still on his knees beside her. He stroked her hair and was quiet for a second.

"Damn." Was all he could say. "Amazing the number of crooked cops and how bad the system works." He sighed, his tone unreadable to Stormy, making her somewhat nervous.

"She came back to the states on her own. She ran the first chance she got and was back before i knew it. She's so damn strong willled and stubborn, you can't force her to do anyting she doesn't want to..." Stormy laughed softly, thinking of her sister and some of the stuff she had pulled.

"I know where she gets the will power and drive from." Brian nodded, trying to hide his smile. Stormy sighed, reminding herself she was the reason Daxsyn had been hurt in the first place.

"IT gets worse." She sighed, taking another deep breath, pulling away from Brian to get up and walk around the room. They found out and the warden and his son, who run that prison, the town, the mayor, they run everything, he told me he would cut me this deal. He said if i married him, i could go free and they would leave you and her alone.Somehow i got lucky enough that he liked me more than just to use me for sex, sell me, or kill me off." Stormy said, her voice full of sarcasim and hatred. "So, the plan was to find her, come here, get our divorce, go be with him and play happy housewife, sex slave,whatever for the rest of my life." She sighed with anger and saddness mixed into one. Brian tried not to look too shocked or worried for her benefit. If they had thier bluff in on her, then the situation had to be deep. He had not once, in all thier years of knowing her, seen her be so defeated. He had never even imagined for her to give in on a fight and here she had. She was planning to sacrifice her freedom and seal her fate and really carry out this crazy plan.

"No, that's not happining." Brian disagreed, shaking his head.

"It has to happen or they'll kill you, Dax, and anyone else who gets in thier way, Brian. We're talking government officials, they are all in on it. Think of how high the chain of command goes and they know about it all." Stormy objected, a single tear falling down her cheekbone. As Brian studied her face, he relaized her cheeks looked sunken in and she looked tired now.

"No, Storm. i let you push me away once. Not again, not anymore. There's a way out of this just like in every situation. There's always a way out. We just have to be smarter than those bastards." Brian pulled her close, looking into her eyes yet again. His heart ached at the pain she was going through and at how much he realized he missed her. "I won't take no for an answer. We'll figure out something. You are going to let us help." he said, not willing to discuss that aspect of the subject any further.

"I love you, Brian O'Connor." She said, tears of releif spilling down her cheeks. Her tense body loosened to some degree and she felt that same comfort he had always given her in the past. "I have three days and then..." She trailed off, Brian correcting her sentance.

"WE got three days and WE will figure something out." he restated grimly, not liking the future looking so hopeless. He put a figer to her lips as she was about to protest and shushed her."Don't. It's not goin down like that." He reassured her, his lips in a thin, tense line now. "I'll tlak to my resources once we ger Dax outta here safely." Brian promised.

"I know they have people watfching, so I'm going to have to try to keep being mean and unresponsive to you." Stormy said, watching his reaction nervously. He looked at her, grinning and with a raised eyebrow yet again.

"TRY being mean and unrepsonsive. Is that really hard work for you?" He asked, moving out of her punching area.She looked at him, folding her arms.

"I deserve that. And for the record, yes, it was very hard." She kissed him soflty, smiling after doing so.

"As long as it's an act, it's all good. I can deal." he nodded, hodling her tightly. He pulled her into his lap, the two of them sitting ineach other's arms in silence andenjoying being able to hold each other agian.

An: Hey to all! This was a long update and it took forever to type it, and as you know i hate typing and am too lazy to thouroughly proof as i should, but it's not like i'm gettin paid to do it, so its all good, right?? lol. Thanks for reading and even more thanks for reveiwing, lol. im updating Ub2 next. I don't know why this took me so long to type, it was jsut 11 handwritten pages can be very discouraging for one who doesn't like to type, hehe. Shout out to Ringles and Bbysail( i never know if i get it right, forgive me, lol) and thanks for liking my wrtiing, lol. shout out to all my girls, they know who they are! peace and love, cheer


	10. curisoity killed the cat

"Rome! Wake up!" Brian threw a pillow on top of Roman's head as he lay there, sleeping shirtless.

"Man, Brian, we only got home two hours ago. Give a brother a break." Roman grumbled, turning over and burrowing his head in the covers.

"Rome, Man, come on, I need your help, Bro,. Come on, Dude, it's for Stormy and Dax." He sat down, his tone begging. Roman sat up and groaned.

"You really know how to ruin a bra's sleep, O'Connor." Roman threw back the covers, childlike and stomped to his closet, his eyes still closed.

"You are just worse than a kid, man. See you down stairs." Brian called, getting up and leaving.

"Better be buying breakfast!" Roman called after him, throwing on a throwback jersey. He shook his head and fished under a pile of clothes for his jeans.

"Morning.." Dominic said, sitting at the table as Roman came walking in. He was working on his first cup of coffee, relaxing and getting ready for work.

"Not a good one, damn it. Brian's ass already outside?" Roman asked, grabbing a thing of orange juice and plastic cup as he flew to the door.

"Always. You know how he is when he is on a mission.' Dominic grinned. "Have fun." He nodded, a slight grin on his face.

"Yeah, right." Roman muttered, his eyes met by the blazing hot sun. He got in and Brian peeled out, not wasting any time. "Where we goin?" he asked, throwing the cup on the floor and drinking form the gallon of OJ.

"Bilkins' office.' Brian frowned, his mind on other things as he drove.

"OH! Hell no!" Roman sat up, shaking his head. "I'm done dealin with the cops, Brian.' He said defiantly.

"Come on, Rome, Storm's in trouble. She needs us." Brian said, not stopping or slowing down at Roman's protest.

"Ok, how much trouble can she be in? That she needs the cops, huh, Brian?" Roman asked, rubbing his stomach.

"A lot. Are you in or out?" He asked, pulling up to the undercover office and slamming on the breaks. He got out, not worrying if his friend was behind him or not. He rapped on the door and was met by Bilkins and Tanner, the police officer he had punched out before everything had gone down with the DT crew.

"Thanks, Brian. Leave me in cop territory." Roman brushed past him as Brian was about to enter, earning a grin form Brian.

"Mr. Pearce, stayin out of trouble?" Bilkins asked, eyeing Roman with a grin and then shaking his hand. Roman grinned, shook his head, and reluctantly shook his hand back.

"Yeah, I'm stayin outta trouble. But with Brian's ass, I got a feelin, we're 'bout to be in more than before." Roman grumbled. Brian punched him in the arm while grinning.

"What brings you boys here?" Bilkins leaned on the desk. Brian took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Spill it, O'Connor, I know you wouldn't be here if you didn't have to be." Bilkins leveled with his former convict acquaintances.

"You're right bout that." Roman growled as Tanner eyed Brian suspiciously.

"I'm not talking with him here.' Brian shook his head, pointing to Tanner, who looked back at him in innocence.

"What? Me? I haven't said anything." Tanner looked shocked, then he frowned.

"Sorry, Bro. Guess. I don't get things so easily." Brian shrugged, grinning sarcastically in his good natured manner he always kept.

"Tanner, go on. I'm sure you got an audit to get ready for?" Bilkins shook his head and laughed. Tanner gave him a look of 'are you serious' and walked out, glaring at Brian. Brian leaned back and waved.

"Ok, O'Connor, you got twenty minutes. I got a flight to catch soon." Bilkins sat down at the small, round table, across from Brian.

"My wife's in trouble." Brian said as Roman sat back, himself seeming to relax as well.

"Your wife? When did that one happen?" Bilkins asked.

"Long story, long time ago. What, the po-lice didn't catch that one?" Roman asked, being shrewd and mocking.

"How is she in trouble?" Bilkins asked, looking confused as he folded his arms. Brian glanced around nervously and proceeded to tell the information he had learned only a few hours earlier. Across town, Daxsyn was waking to Tej, Jesse, Vince, Leon, and even Hector posted at the end of her bed, silently watching her, as if on guard.

"Ow." She held pressure on the knot, looking as though she was wierded out by the group of guys watching her. It creped her out that they hadn't yet made a sound.

"Don't get up to fast." Jesse advised, finally breaking the silence. She looked down at the big oversized jersey she was wearing and nonchalantly looked under the covers to see if she had on some pajama bottoms. She didn't remember going to bed, much less what she was wearing. She was relieved to find velour pants underneath the jersey, though it was long enough to go past her knees. "Ok, you guys are freaking me out." She finally said, sighing at the fact they were just still staring at her. 'Why are you here and why are you staring at me?" She asked, sighing.

"We were told to watch you and that's what we're doing.' Jesse admitted, then was stopped from any further admittances by a look from Leon's direction. Jesse coughed, sinking low in his chair.

"Stormy, right?" She asked, putting on her rings that lay on the ring holder on the nightstand.

"No." Vince shook his head, a slight grim on his face.

"Well, whoever, it was, I'm not a porcelain doll so get outta here." Daxsyn pointed to the door. Not one guy made a move to get up. She looked at then exasperated. "Go." She ordered. "Why the hell aren't' you guys leavin?" She asked, folding her arms and sitting back on her bed.

"Strict orders." Jesse shrugged, then scooting his chair out of Leon's hitting range. Daxsyn tired not to smile, though she was severely annoyed.

"Out or you won't be around to take any more orders." She threatened. "UGH." She walled out, hair a mess and down the stairs. It was then she noticed the room spinning. She began to fall but felt Dominic's strong arms catch her by the waist.

"I know I'm good looking, but damn." He teased, sitting her on his lap after he sat down on the couch.

"Ha, ha. Not funny." She said, holding her head. "I thought the doctor said I was all better." She moaned.

"No, he said you were ok enough to come home." Dominic corrected her as he put a hand on her back to steady her.

"Where's my sister?" She asked, her eyes closed as he began to play with her hair.

"Getting some much needed rest. Want me to get her?" Dominic asked, looking as though he was about to get up.

"No, I was just curious." Daxsyn smiled slightly, her eyes looking into Dominic's.

"Yeah, well, curiosity killed the cat." He warned, making her giggle. "Lay back and let's find some of those soap operas you girls like to watch." Dominic joked as Daxsyn settled back on his lap, her head on his muscular chest.

"I don't do soap operas. I am more the talk show, court cases kinda girl." Daxsyn informed him softly.

"You mean like Jerry Springer?" Dominic asked, a look of disgust on his face.

"Curiosity killed the cat, remember?" She asked, lifting her head up to joke. "And, no not like that. Montel Williams or Sally Jesse. And only if they are interesting. Mostly court cases." Daxsyn countered as Dominic flipped through the channels. He came to a channel they both agreed on and they sat there, watching it together in silence. Soon, the two fell asleep, neither realizing it.

"Brian, that's gonna be awfully dangerous." Roman came in, followed by Brian, two hours later.

"SHhhh." Letty frowned at them, throwing a blanket over Dominic and Daxsyn. Roman looked at her quizzically, then grinned at the sight. Brian headed up the stairs to Stormy and his room, not bothering to knock.

"You're awake? You should be sleeping." Brian grinned, happy to se the beautiful face of his wife he had been apart from for so long.

"I can't sleep. I need to get outta here." Stormy said, throwing a suitcase on the bed.

"Not til we talk, woman." Brian tire to lighten her mood. He sat down, making her sit down by putting his hands on her shoulders. "I got some stuff set up. I just gotta talk to you about it." He looked into her troubled eyes. She looked away, her eyes clouding over with tears she didn't want him to see.

"There's only one solution, Brian." She shook her head. He shook his head back.

"You're right, my solution. You agreed to let me try to work something out and I did. SO let's talk, please." He held up her chin, his own chin held up defiantly. She smiled and her stiffened body relaxed somewhat.

"You got an hour and then I gotta get some stuff done" She sighed, laying back into his arms.

"Why is everyone on a set schedule today?" Brian mumbled as he looked t his watch. She looked at him questioningly. It was time to figure out how to solve her problem she had long been trying to solve on her own. She hoped Brian could be the person to help her out of the hugest mess she had ever been in.


	11. missing

"Damn, Dax. That's a huge ass knot." Vince said, his eyes wide when Daxsyn woke up and had come downstairs to where the guys normally congregated, the kitchen.

"Gee, Man, try not to be so nice about it." Dominic shot him a look of irritation, making Daxsyn put her hand on Dominic's shoulder with a slight smile.

"It's okay, I'm gettin used to him." Daxsyn admitted as she sat down, smiling sweetly at Vince.

"I was just concerned." Vince grumbled, making Daxsyn giggle.

"I know, V, no problem. I understand." Daxsyn looked him in the eyes sincerely.. He nodded, though still feeling bad. "You guys seen Storm this morning?" Daxsyn asked as she poured a glass of milk to take her pills with.

"She went for a drive this morning. " Jesse came in, his head already in the fridge, looking for something to eat, like a normal growing boy.

"She should be answering her cell then." Daxsyn frowned irritably and got up to leave. She headed upstairs to put on a pair of jeans that emphasized every curve of her leg and a t-shirt that said 'models suck'. She pulled her hair up into a half ponytail and didn't' bother with the makeup. She went downstairs to watch some television and let her head stop throbbing.

"Models suck, huh? I always thought they were quite nice." Tej grinned as he sat down beside her with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, they do. All snobby. I bet a playa like you likes them, huh?" Daxsyn yawned, the medicine making her sleepier than she would have preferred.

"Whoa, whoa, what gave you the idea I was a player?" Tej asked, wanting to clear this matter up right away. It was the only way he could foresee having a chance with her. Daxsyn laughed and shook her head.

"I dunno." Daxsyn's cheeks turned red. Then she seemed to like she gained back her composure and confidence. "You can't tell me you're not." She charged verbally.

"Ok, so I used to be." Tej nodded, knowing lying wouldn't be the smart way to go about working his way into her good graces.

"Yeah, I thought maybe." Daxsyn smiled at him and gave him a playful wink. She settled back and watched Tej flip through endless cable channels.

"I got a nice lap if ya want to borrow it." Tej offered as Daxsyn kept shifting on the couch, attempting to get comfortable. She smiled and took him up on the offer. She fell asleep as he played with her hair, relaxing her.

"Where's Storm?" Brian walked into the living room and asked Tej, not seeing his sister-in-law curled up on Tej's lap. He was facing the couch's back and didn't have a clue she was there.

"I haven't seen her." Tej put a finger to his lips and pointed to Daxsyn. Brian nodded and headed upstairs, practically flying as he took two or three at a time. He sat on his bed, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Brian, you ok, man?" Leon asked as he walked past the room with the open door.

"I gotta bad feelin, Bro." Brian shook his head, looking around the room. He noticed nothing was gone and was somewhat relieved, though not totally at ease either. That had to mean she didn't pick up and leave. He walked back downstairs and paced across the lower level, lost in thought.

"Brian?" Daxsyn sat up, breathing hard and sweating. It was now dark and she didn't realize at the moment where she even was. She got up, her balance not there, and hit the end table, making her scream form the sting and the fear all in one. She was breathing heavier when Brian walked in.

"Dax, Girl, it's Brian, calm down. You have a bad dream?" Brain asked, sitting her down and wondering why she was so worked up. Tej had just left her only minutes earlier and now that it was dark, he himself was beginning to worry about his wife and her sister.

"Where's Stormy?" Was the first words out of her mouth. She was breathing harder, not listening to Brian's calm, yet fake, voice.

"I was hoping you would know." Brian said, his tone unintentionally sounding grim.

"Oh God, Brian! We have to find her! Why didn't anyone wake me up??" Daxsyn headed to get her coat.

"You are not going outside! Dax, it's not safe!" Brian blocked the door. "No one knows for sure she's in trouble." Brian tried to fool himself for Daxsyn's benefit.

"Let me go, damn it!" Daxsyn growled.

"Daxsyn, think this through, please." Brian held her by the shoulder. She tried to doge him but to no avail.

"What the hell going on in here?' Roman walked in, the arguing catching his attention.

"Storm's not been at home at all and he won't let me go look for her!" Daxsyn grumbled, her coat now on and she was looking for her shoes.

"You're not thinking straight, Dax. I will go look for her, just promise to calm down. WE don't even know if she is missing or if she wanted to have some alone time." Brian stared intensely at her. Daxsyn rolled her eyes, not amused or convinced.

"Thinking straight? Think about her situation, Brian." Daxsyn scoffed and tried another attempt at the door.

"You know. you know what's goin on, don't you?" Brian looked at her in shock. Stormy had been convinced all along that her sister was clueless.

"I might be blonde, but she's family. Of course I know what's goin on. I'm not stupid." Daxsyn chided her brother in law, disgust in her voice at his ignorance.

"No one said you were.." Brian trailed off as a set of headlights pulled into the driveway. He, Daxsyn, and Roman rushed to the front bay window in hopes of seeing Stormy's car.

"Everything ok?" Mia walked in, making them all look disappointed. "This is my house too, remember?" Mia asked, shaking her head and not so happy.

"We know this, but thanks for the reminder." Daxsyn mouthed off, not happy but now hopeful Mia would be a distraction to Brian so she could make her escape to look for her sister. Roman motioned for Brian to follow him away from the girls for a private thought he needed to share without ears.

"Listen, you are only here because of Brian." Mia shot back, her voice low but giving a fake smile for Brian's sake, as eh was watching her closely.

"I don't' see anyone but you with the problem." Daxsyn muttered icily as she put on her sketchers.

"yeah, they are all too nice to tell you the truth. That or they want to get in your pants like the rest of the skanks." Mia shrugged, staring hatefully at the intruder standing before her.

"Oh, that's funny. I thought you were the lone bitch of the house and now I see why." Daxsyn shot over her shoulder as she walked out, making Mia seethe.

"You know, you should get your stuff and leave. NOW." Mia ordered, her voice in a tight hiss.

"Not a problem, not a problem at all, you freaking winch. No wonder you're going to be an old spinster." Daxsyn shook her head, as though in pity and walked out the door.

"Where's Dax?" Brian walked back in, his face donned with a look of panic.

"She left." Mia said, not taking the time to look him in the eyes. Brian grabbed her arm gently as he could to make her stop and listen.

"Mia, you have no idea how much trouble those two are in." he looked at her in sincerity, the free hand searching for his keys in his pocket.

"Yeah, I know all about trouble, Brian. You seem to like to put people at risk in order to do what you need to get done in order to help yourself so don't tell me about trouble. Me and this whole crew have seen enough of trouble to know how it is and what it is, thanks to you." Mia stormed upstairs in a huff, leaving Brian opened mouthed and staring after her as though he had been slapped.

"Shit." he muttered as eh headed for his car, Roman and Tej already pulling out in their separate cars to look for Stormy. "Keep an eye out for Dax, too, Guys." he radioed on his two way as they all went puling out in different directions.  
"She was just there, how did she get away? What the hell man?" Tej asked, sitting up stiffly in his truck as he peeled out, his fire fueled even more now, knowing his crush was in danger.

"No, she told me she knew Storm was in trouble." Brian's voice was low as he steered slowly on the back streets, his eyes looking for them both now. "She knows something's up. Not good, at all. " He added, desperate to find her.

"I'ma tell you right now, bra, you better get a hold of Billkins ASAP. I don't' know if we should waste any more time with her disappearing." Roman reasoned. shaking his head, the two-way's reception coming in just barley enough for him to hear Brian's response. reply, though fading in and out.

"Yeah, I'm on it I just wish Dax woulda listened and not flipped out on me." Brian sighed, feeling like his whole world was falling apart. Again. It had taken him years to get over Stormy and then to have her come back in, and now be in trouble was almost too much to bear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXX

"You okay?" Dominic asked, making a lost in thought Daxsyn jump. She was on the rooftop, a hideaway she had thought was safe from everyone. She was trying to sort things out, not getting anywhere yet.

"Yup." She said, not making any attempt at eye contact.

"I don't believe that." Dominic sat beside the petite blonde, who had her knees drawn up to her chin as she watched the storm clouds roll in across the moon.

"Okay, don't." Daxsyn replied in a careless voice, her gaze fixed on the view from the top. The window curtain from the window she had climbed out of made a soft rustling noise.

"Come on, Blondie, talk to me.' Dominic tried one of his infamous grins but she was unresponsive. He tuned serious and stared at her until she gave in and sneaked a look at him. She thought he hadn't seen her looking at him and turned her head away before he could make eye contact, not wanting to acknowledge she had been staring at him. They played cat and mouse with the staring and when he finally did catch her, they both laughed.

"I'm just irritated and worried." Daxsyn sighed, her face tense as she played nervously with her shoestring.

"Well, I can't help you if you don't fill me in. I'm a man of power and all, but damn, not a mind reader." Daxsyn smiled slightly, to give him small reward for his humor.

"Well, its' cool because I'll be leaving soon anyways, so don't bother to figure it out." Daxsyn shrugged, shivering.

"And why is that?' Dominic asked, scratching his head.

"Just because. There's some problems. You know, it's funny when you can trick someone into telling you the truth, like when your sister is in trouble.' Daxsyn admitted as she attempted to catch a firefly. The blinking insect swarmed around her as thought it was taunting her. Dominic caught in one swipe and grabbed her hand, putting it in her tiny cupped hand compared to his big hand, making her smile.

"Really? that's interesting. I could learn a thing or two from you." Dominic gazed into her sad, turmoiled eyes. She turned away trying desperately to not let his charm get her out of her fowl mood.

"I'm serious." She frowned, thought not a full frown. She looked into her closed hand through a crack and then let the firefly go. "I had this feeling Stormy was in trouble and I acted like I already knew this and Brian just confirmed it." Daxsyn explained after seeing Dominic look lost.

"Maybe he was doing the same thing you were. He's blonde too, ya know." Dominic shrugged.

"Yeah, riiiiiiight." Daxsyn shook her out her ponytail. "It's not like Storm to tell me if there were a problem. And if there was, she would swear him to secrecy so he wouldn't tell me. When my parents died, that horrible night, I lost her too." Daxsyn sighed, swallowing the lump in her throat and her nose smelling the sweet scent of the the flowery tree nearby.

"What makes you say that?" Dominic asked, his body stiffening.

"She shut herself off from the world, the pain. And I was included in that list. She became this 'I have to be strong and tough for my sister ' crap." Daxsyn scowled for a second, reliving the fateful night she had relived so many times before.

"Yeah, I guess when you loose a parent and you are the oldest, that happens." Dominic nodded understandingly with a sigh of his own.

"You sound like you know." Daxsyn looked unconvinced and somewhat bitter he would try to say he knew how it was.

"I do..." he nodded as he started to think, something he didn't like to do. Maybe Mia had the same kind o feelings, the same...resentment.

"what do you mean? Now I'm the one lost." Daxsyn smiled sadly, trying to joke.

"Mia and I never had a mom. She took off a long time ago and left my dad to raise us. But he ...he was killed in a race. It was a legit one, too. His car went up in flames right in front of my eyes." Dominic grimaced, the admission making Daxsyn gasp in horror. "I am always so protective of Mia, I think she may feel about me the same way you feel about your sister." Dominic laid back, putting his hands behind his head and stared at the sky.

"I don't know what to say.." Daxsyn stammered, now feeling worse than before he had came. She had made him feel miserable too. She had no idea he was in the same spot as Stormy.

"Don't say anything. It's just how life works. WE all live and have to deal. Take it and try to survive, inch by inch, mile by mile." Dominic shrugged, looking at her.

"Good philosophy." She agreed, then shivered, the breeze hitting her face and stinging it with its' cold burst of air.

"You think I'm gonna bite? Lay back and look at the stars." Dominic suggest, pulling her back to lay like he was beside him. He just wanted her to relax, he wasn't hitting on her in the least bit.

"Noooo, I don't think you would bite, ya big teddy bear." Daxsyn giggled and teased, lightning up a little bit. "It's gorgeous out here.' She said and the two sat in silence for a while, neither saying a word. "I should go and see if she called or something." She got up hurriedly before Dominic could stop her and crawled back through the window, running straight into Mia.

"I thought I told you that you're not wanted here and to leave." Mia snapped as Daxsyn drew back in pure surprise to see her ether.

"Trust me, I would if I knew where my sister was." Daxsyn answered, her cheeks red from anger and appalled at her cattiness.

"SO, don't need to wait. get the hell outta here." Mia growled, obviously seeing Daxsyn as a threat. her eyes were narrowed and her hands were on her hips. "My brother is off limits, he deserves much better than you." She rolled her eyes and stated.

"I haven't even....you are....impossible, selfish, and way outta your damn mind. Get some help and save him from agony." Daxsyn pushed past Mia and headed downstairs in a whirlwind ,wondering if Mia heard them talking or if she knew he was even out there at all.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Dominic asked, his face red from anger and his torso tightened from the deep breaths he was making himself take.

"She's just another racer chaser, Dom." Mia shook her head, her voice low now.

"Mia, I blame myself for this shit, your attitude, I do. But I did the best I could. You need to get over your issues with Brian." Dominic sighed, his voice controlled in that 'I am so calm I am going to kill someone' mode that he was so well known for.

"I'm over Brian, Dom. You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Mia put her hands on her hips and stood in a defensive stance.

"Really? I don't think you are, Mia. It seems you are taking it out on Daxsyn and maybe even Storm." Dominic took a deep breath, his voice somewhat raised. "Why is that?" He asked, getting close to her face.

"Jesus Christ, Dom!" Mia threw her hands up in exaggeration. "She can't keep her damn mouth shut or fight her own battles, she had to come cryin to you." Mia complained, her irritation now with her brother as well as the house guests.

"No, Mia, you can't keep your shit to yourself. She didn't say shit about you, she's worried about her sister and her life. I told you once and I will only tell you this last time, stop the bullshit!" Dominic pointed to her chest threateningly, his voice booming as he yelled at his own flesh and blood. She had chosen Brian when all hell had broke loose over family and paybacks were a bitch. He left before he said anything else, something he might end up regretting.

A/N: I had to type this one twice, as my silly blonde self deleted the first typed one. SO, please , please review for my hard work, or for the hell of it, just please do so, lol. I am a bit starved for some reviews, guys, come on, lol. Thanks to my readers, though, in all seriousness, it means lots that you read and keep up with all my stories! love ya all, cheer


	12. all is right with the world they got it ...

**Turning Lanes**

**"Hello." Brian answered his cell phone as he stared at a disgruntled Daxsyn, who had made a mad dash to her sister's car, even in the pouring rain. He stood in front of the car, acting as a bodyguard for the mustang, answering his phone and drowning her hopes to dash around him as he waited for a voice to reply to his answering the call.**

**"Brian, I don't have much time. Take Dax and keep her safe, it's to late to help me, just help her please." Stormy's voice came across as distant as the thunder rolled and lightening flashed.**

**"NO, Storm! No, don't hang up!" Brian objected but was too late. He heard the line go silent and only heard the continuous buzzing as his phone stayed on. Daxsyn stopped her attempts to get into the car, hearing her sister's name and looked at Brian, clearly expecting an explanation.**

**"Is she ok? What'd she say?" Daxsyn asked, rain dripping off her petite nose and face frame. Brian put an arm around her and tried to scoot her towards the door. "No, Brian, what'd she say?" Daxsyn folded her arms and planted her feet into the muddy ground as the thunderstorm continued on, not bothered by their business,**

**"I will tell you, Inside. Now." Brian ordered, pointing towards the house.**

**"You can tell me out here. I'm not wanted in there and you can't make me go back in there." Daxsyn shook her head as she looked at the house in dismay, her frown transmitting her feelings of the house Brian so desperately wanted her to go back into. **

**"Daxsyn! I'm asking you to listen to me. You're sister is in some trouble and I promised her I would protect you. Now, I can't do that if you continue to stand out here and be stubborn!" Brian, finally loosing his cool, yelled and pointing to the house. **

**"You're askin, huh? You're funny, Brian." Daxsyn threw up her hands and stormed inside, not happy she had to go back into the place she had convinced herself was enemy territory.**

**"Mia, you got something to say to her, right?" Dominic asked Mia, as they watched the argument unfold from the living room window. The crew looked at the two, shocked they were fighting as well.**

**"Dom, just because she is some racer chaser you want to get into bed doesn't..." Mia was interrupted by her angry brother.**

**"Don't speak like that in my house!" Dominic 's voice boomed as he pointed towards the door, shocking Vince and Leon.**

**"It's both our house, thank you very much." Mia growled, her voice very low and her tone deathly as she cut her sentence short as Daxsyn and Brian walked in.**

**"It's time you came to your senses." Dominic pointed to Daxsyn and simply said as he walked out of the room. Daxsyn stuck out her tongue mockingly and headed for the bathroom to dry rain soaked body off.**

**"Storm's in trouble." Brian said, his tone sounding almost as if he was in shock. He sat down, at a loss for words.**

**"Dax isn't gonna stay here unless her and Mia get their shit straight, Bro." Roman shook his head, watching Mia walk out daintily to her car, under her umbrella.**

**"So tell me you got something in mind." Brian sighed, running a hand through his hair, his thoughts racing to where Stormy could be and what she was going through. He hated feeling out of control and he hated not knowing what to do. **

**"I don't, not yet. What did she say?" Roman asked, eating a potato chip from the bag Tej had been holding and earning a look of go get your own form Tej.**

**"Just to keep Dax safe and that it was too late to help her." Brian jumped up, his silk shirt he had been wearing now making him have cold chills.**

**"Yo, O'Connor, you still in good wit the cop friends of yours?" Dominic asked leaning on the door frame. Brian grinned, glad to know Dominic planned on helping him.**

**"Not per say but I got one I can ask." Brian nodded, his gaze hopeful.**

**"Get on it , then." Dominic nodded, turning to walk away. "The boys can stay here and keep the house safeguarded and you take Rome and go get something done." Dominic said as he headed upstairs. Brian followed, grateful.**

**"Thanks, Dom, I didn't really know what to do." Brian grinned as he headed for his room to change. **

**"You saved me and the team so I'm evening the score up." Dominic replied simply. **

**"And I'm hellified grateful, don't think I'm not." Brian admitted as he tore off the soaking wet shirt and tossed it in the hallway hamper. He grabbed the nearest shirt in his room and headed back downstairs, flying as quick as he could.**

**"Knock, knock." Dominic rapped lightly on Daxsyn's door. There wasn't an answer, as he had expected. He opened it a bit and saw a very upset Daxsyn. He hadn't ever seen her so upset and she looked a mess.**

"**Hey, why all the tears?" He asked, sitting beside her. She shook her head, not able to talk. "Daxsyn, it's gonna be okay." Dominic reassured her as she tried to find the composure to talk. His last statement just made her shake her head and swipe away the tears more furiously. Dominic wrapped his arms around her and she broke into full fledged sobs. **

**"I need to go." She whispered as she tried to pull away without much success.**

**"You need to calm down and let us handle it." Dominic looked Daxsyn in the eyes, seeing how sad her eyes looked as opposed to the first time he had saw her bright blue, carefree eyes. **

**"I can't, she's my sister and she's all I go left." Daxsyn shook her head adamantly. **

**"I disagree, you got Brian and the team now and she's going to be fine. When Brian puts his mind to something, you can't shake the guy. And he's in love with your sister and he won't let whoever this is have her." Dominic sighed, being truthful. His choice pf pep talk made Daxsyn smile somewhat. **

**"We're not wanted here, though and I can't say I blame Mia. I would be territorial over you guys just like she is." Daxsyn sighed, making Dominic laugh out loud. He looked apologetic at laughing at her and then shook his head.**

**"Mia's just Mia. She's a lot like you, she gets along g better with guys and she's always been afraid of loosing her family, which is this house." Dominic tired to explain, though feeling uncomfortable. He hated having to talk to girls, it wasn't something he was good at. "Territorial, that's a good word, Dax." He laughed again, earning a frown from Daxsyn.**

**"It's not funny, I need to go, Dom, so I can find my sister." Daxsyn said, pulling away fro Dominic.**

**"And what could you really do at this point, Blondie?" Dominic folded his arms, hating to let her get worked up again, but knowing it was the only way to subdue her from leaving.**

**"I don't know." Daxsyn sighed, suddenly exhausted. She coughed, realizing she was still in drenched clothing. "I should change." She sighed, not having the strength to move. Her legs felt like a ton of bricks.**

**"You feelin ok?" Dominic asked, scratching his chin as he looked at her, she seemed to be paler by the minute.**

**"Peachy. I just need a minute to get changed." Daxsyn got up and saw the plum colored plush carpet start to spin.**

**"Whoa, Woman. I can't believe anything outta that mouth anymore." Dominic jumped up and caught her, then yelled for help.**

**"What'da ya do t her, Man?" Letty came running up, a slight grin on her face.**

**"Funny, Letty, Funny." Dominic gave a sarcastic laugh, making Letty laugh harder. "It's not funny, we need to call a doctor." He rolled his eyes at her ease of the situation.**

**"Dom, the kid was in the rain, had some bad news given t her bout her sister, she's overwhelmed and wore out. She just needs some rest, you mother hen, you." Letty pushed him out the door as she talked after they had laid Daxsyn on the bed. Dominic looked to be doubting, still. "you wanna help or stare at Sleeping beauty al day?" She folded her arms as she glared at her ex. He grinned and kissed her, his attraction to her unexplainable and impulsive, She laughed and pulled away.**

**"I'll help. I couldn't help myself." Dominic shrugged.**

**"Too bad it took you so long t realize that." Letty muttered under her breath as she walked back into the room, Dominic hearing her. "Bring me some cloches back for her if you come back in here, would ya?" She called, distracting him form his reply. He threw some clothes into the room and she came out sometime later, looking tired herself.**

**"you look exhausted," Dominic said as she slid down the wall to sit by him.**

**"So, you do to." Letty threw her ponytail holder at him, making him laugh. **

**"We're like parents or some shit." Dominic shook his head, the realization making him turn serious. **

**"Do you ever miss me, Dom?" Letty asked, paling with a piece of carpet as she asked, almost holding her breath as she waited for the answer.**

**"Of course I do, Letty. I beat myself up everyday for letting Leon win you over." Dominic answered truthfully. **

**"He never did win me over, he just wanted you to get your shit together." Letty was laughing now, though making Dominic look up in shock.**

**"What'dya mean?" Dominic looked confused now as Letty stretched out comfortably.**

**"Well, Ask Leon. He only asked me out to show you how stupid we were being by fighting all the time." Letty examined her nails as she spread her legs out to stretch, her overalls making her legs look skinner than Dominic remembering.**

**"What?" Dominic sat up, rubbing his eyes at her last statement. She laughed, then continued to be unemotional. "You mean you two aren't' together?" He asked, making Letty shake her head no for an answer. "You mean, it was all a joke to get me to come to my senses?" Dominic asked, his body tense and then relaxing as she nodded a yes to the last question. He broke out into a grin.**

**"So, yeah, you got feelings for that bode chica in there?" Letty asked, meeting his eyes and holding his gaze.**

**"No, she's too young, Letty, and that's bullsh... you know I love you with all my heart." Dominic said, his mouth open and his words making Letty raise an eyebrow she was so famous for when in doubt.**

**"Do I now?" She asked, a slight grin on her face. **

**"ok, so I'm an ass but I never stopped loving my queen." Dominic admitted sheepishly, looking down. Letty smiled, hearing those words and leaned over to kiss him.**

**"You two camping out in the hall now? Can't detail a car in the hall, you know." Jesse grinned, moving out of hitting range of Dominic's fist, mocking the guy he considered his mentor.**

**"You were in on it too, I take it." Dominic shook his head as Jesse grinned and nodded proudly. "My own team pulling one over on me, that ain't right." Dominic shook his head. **

**"It wasn't right you two being apart, it wasn't like old times." Jesse countered back, though grinning. **

**"So, Is mia's moodiness to mess with me to?" Dominic asked hopefully.**

**"You only wish, Boy." Letty laughed, the three of them burst into laughter.**

**A/n: you know the deal, please , and I mean PLEASE review! Lol, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, all seems right in the universe with then getting back together, but you let me know, im all ears, I can break them back up too, MUHAHAHAHAHA. Lol, im so in need of a damn reivew so hook a girl up, aight? Thanks in advance and much love from a (legally) drugged cheer girl ! Lol. **


	13. CATFIGHT

"You doin ok, Brian?" Roman asked the next day, though to Brian it was all the same. He hadn't been asleep since that call and he had stayed up to make sure Daxsyn stayed asleep to not try any tricks.

"No,Cuz, I ain't." Brian sighed, staring at his cell phone, mentally cursing it to ring on command for him. Roman sat beside him, sighing as well, knowing that Storm was in trouble. "Can you watch her? I mean, not let her outta your sight? I gotta go do somethin." Brian jumped up, an idea occurring to him, one that he had been debating all night.

"Brian, you aren't gonna do what I think you are, are you? Not the …" Roman shook his head, his voice louder than intended, making a sleeping Daxsyn stir a bit. Brian flashed Roman a look as to shut up or else. "Brian…" He started in a hiss of a whisper. "If you bring them in, you could risk working with corrupted cops." Roman reasoned.

"What other choice do I have, Bro?" Brian looked at him, his eyes wide with emphasis. He began to pace yet again. Letty walked in, her long black hair wet from her shower. She grabbed his arm to make him stop pacing.

"You need to sit and quit pacing." She nodded, pushing him into the kitchen and into a chair as she quickly worked at getting some breakfast thrown together.

"Letty, I don't have time to eat.." Brian tried to gracefully and thankfully turn her down.

"Listen, O'Connor, if you want to help Stormy then you need to have energy. Seeing as you had no sleep, you betta eat. It won't take that damned long. I don't cook for just anyone." Letty replied, using humor at the end of her statement to try to subdue him for a little bit.

"Man, you lucky ass. She won't cook for me. She don't cook for just anyone." Roman walked in, completely oblivious to her last spoken words. The repetition he said made Brian smile slightly, though distractedly, and Letty burst out laughing. It also earned a pop on the head for Roman.

"OWWW." Roman yelped like a stuck puppy, earning a dirty look form Letty, Brian, and Dominic, who was just walking in.

"Nothing, huh?" Dominic asked as he poured a cup of coffee Letty had just finished making not five minutes ago.

"No." Brian grimaced, going nuts in his mind. This wait was killing him.

"I got it. I got an idea." Daxsyn burst in, making them all jump, almost out of their skins. Roman almost dropped the gallon of mil he was pulling out of the fridge to help get ready for breakfast.

"Dax, you just went to sleep a few hours ago, go back to bed." Brian ordered, not waning to hear her idea.

"you need the sleep since you haven't been to bed." Daxsyn shot back, not liking to be ordered around. She looked rough, her hair was a mess, her eyes had dark circles, and she had a red nose due to the cold being on the roof top had given her.

"I been to sleep. Don't worry bout me." Brian said, ignoring Roman's look of 'stop'.

"So have I. Though I know you're lying. I know you too well and I already been told you were up all night." Daxsyn smiled smugly.

"By who?" Brian raised a skeptical eyebrow. Roman looked away guilty, whistling and got a punch on the arm from Brian. "You are supposed to be helping me, not hindering me." He growled, hissing under his breath.

"Well., I couldn't lie." Roman looked at Brian, shaking his head. The rest of breakfast went on in silence, Daxsyn skipping back upstairs to get dressed out of the jammies she was in.

"She's too chipper. I don't trust her." Brian admitted as he ate the eggs Letty had gone to the trouble of making.

"Nah, she's just had sleep and feeling better, I'm sure." Dominic said, drinking his coffee. He soon excused himself and headed upstairs to carry out his daily activities. He did it so nonchalantly that Brian had no idea what he was up to. "You know you aren't gonna get outta our sight." He hung on the door frame of Daxsyn's room as she hurried around, door open, getting a bag together.

"Dom, please. This is my sister. Think about if it was Mia. Please, you have to help me." Daxsyn's intent blue eyes stared at him, her eyes so big he was almost convinced to do as she had asked.

"I can't. I know how unfair it seems, Dax." Dominic sighed, his heart feeling sorry for her.

"Just hear me out? Please?" She sat on the bed that she had decorated a few weeks ago as her own with the red, white and black zebra striped comforter that she had taken so much teasing on.

"I guess. Start talking. I'm not promising it'll help." Dominic warned, making Daxsyn's shiny, tearful eyes light up.

"If I put myself out there and get lucky, they'll come for me and I can find out where she is…." Daxsyn was interrupted as Dominic shook his head and stood up at the ridiculous idea.

"hell no. No way in hell." His deep baritone voice dismissed it automatically, making Daxsyn stomp her foot in annoyance and protest. Then she broke into tears.

"You don't understand. Storm's all the family I have left. I can't sit here and hope for the best. I can't and I won't. Stormy is the only thing I have and I refuse to turn my head and pretend things are okay. I won't and none of you can make me." Daxsyn yelled between tears rushing down her unmade up cheeks. Dominic tired to hug her but she backed up, making him stumble. "No! Leave me alone. I thought maybe you had some sense to you but I guess I was wrong." Daxsyn kept backing up, almost to the room's door.

"Easy there, girl." Leon said, seeing as he had walked by that Dominic was getting himself backed into a corner and in need of help with the house guest.

"You stay away from me to." She pointed at him, in a rage like voice and a glare. "You are all against me and getting my sister back. You all say you want to help, then let me do what I need to do!" Daxsyn screamed, tears still streaming at full force.

"I got this, guys, go on downstairs." Brian walked in, making Daxsyn roll her eyes in pure anger.

"Go away, You don't love my sister!" Daxsyn yelled, not caring much about who heard her at this point.

"Daxsyn Allynah Grayson! That's bullshit and you know it! Watch your mouth and calm down." Brian pointed at her, making her almost spit at his outstretched hand. She was angrier than he had ever seen her.

"You're so lucky I can control myself." She hissed, grabbing a towel to go take a shower. Brian blocked the door. "Oh, let me guess, I can't even take a shower, is that it now?" She folded her arms. He let her by without a word, watching her trot down the hall to the bathroom and slam the door.

"I need Stormy." Brian sat down on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Hey, you ok?" Mia asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"No, far from it." Brian replied miserably as she sat next to him.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked, a slight smile on her face.

"Nah, thanks for the nice try, though." Brian looked up, his eyes meeting hers. She smiled and put a hand on his leg.

"It's not a problem. I'm here for you anytime." She leaned closer to him, making him cough out of being uncomfortable.

"Mia, we shouldn't…." He started to say but was stopped by her lips on his. He tried to pull away but she pushed him onto the bed, catching him off guard.

"I just forgot my shirt…." Daxsyn walked in, her peach colored pajamas still on and her hair soaking wet. She grabbed Mia and threw her across the wall.

"Dax, it's not what it looks like…" Brian tried to grab her, Daxsyn's anger feeding on her being fed up and now out of control.

"Save it for your ex wife, if she's' alive and when she hands you those papers." Daxsyn snarled, breaking free and charging at Mia, all her gracefulness gone. She was usually dainty and stepped lightly, though this time she was just out of control.

"AW, you can't handle the fact she's out of the picture and we still got some kind of spark." Mia taunted, getting a 'stop' from Brian and a punch from a very upset Daxsyn.

"Guys, I need your help." Brian called down the hall way, for anyone listening as the two girls went at it. Every time he went near them to break it up, he was the target, both of the girl's urges to fight each other mutual. He grabbed Daxsyn and her elbow got him square in the jaw, knocking him back.

"I had enough of you and if you want him, take him but leave my sister outta this, you damn skank hoe." Daxsyn growled as Mia pulled Daxsyn's blonde hair and punching her in the ribs. Brian heard a crack and he decided to run downstairs to get Letty and Roman.

"You can't handle loosing, can you? You're too funny.," Mia retorted. "You little high schooler. Cant you find better things than name calling?" Mai asked, gasping for air when Daxsyn gained on Mia, slapping her point blank in the face and then punching her stomach.

"Oh, I can do much better. I'm just getting started." Daxsyn promised as Mia threw her on the ground and against the wall. Mia charged for her and Daxsyn rolled out of the way, Mia falling into the wall. Daxsyn used the fall to pounce her, the two rolled around, both fighting for the win of the fight.

Mia had Daxsyn's long blonde hair and had her neck cocked back and Daxsyn had her long nails into Mia's arm, not letting go and pressing harder and harder until blood started to surface. Mia got a punch on Daxsyn's face and Daxsyn retaliated by taking her balled up fist and pounding her into the stomach repeatedly. "You had enough? You think I'm bad wait till Storm gets a hold of your ass." Daxsyn promised as she continually y belted Mia as blood ran down from her own lip that was now busted.

"IF she's alive. I'm sure Brian can't save her. He caves to easy, I'm sure you seen that." Mia shot back, making Daxsyn scream and hit her as hard as she could, then kicked her , attempting to take her down.

"You stupid bitch." Daxsyn cursed as Mia knocked her down, kicking her again in the ribs.

"ENOUGH. KNOCK IT OFF." Dominic's deep voice rang out like shots had been fired, making both girls stop and freeze as his muscular frame separated the both of them.

"Tell her to keep her mouth shut." Mia whispered, playing victim as she had tearful eyes, looking at her brother.

"Shut UP. What the hell were you two thinking?" Dominic bellowed, staring from girl to girl. Mia and Daxsyn' hair were both tangled and ratty and both were bleeding, though Daxsyn refused to show any remorse, nor pain. Letty, Roman, Brian and the rest of the crew stood at the door of the broken room, in awe.

"I…" Mia started.

"I said shut up. Letty, take her and help her." Dominic ordered, pointing to the door.

"Right, take her side." Mia glared as Letty obeyed, pulling out her best friend. She probably wouldn't have been so apt to listen if her and Dominic had made up, but she trusted him.

"Go, now." He ordered. Brian looked at Mia, almost as lost as to what to say, though still clearly in shock at her behavior.

"Go away. Go be with your sister. At least you have one." Daxsyn said, drawing in a sharp ,painful breath.

"I'm not goin nowhere till I find out the deal." Dominic folded his arms, sitting Daxsyn down n the bed.

"Guess you'll be here for a while cause I ain't saying shit" Daxsyn held up her head indignantly.

"Well, you stay here with me and decide when you get tired of me, then." Dominic ordered as Brian picked up some glass that had been broken.

"Would you just go and leave me alone?" Daxsyn spat, not wanting to cry in front of anyone. She was going to get out of this house and no one was going to stop her.

"Dad, your side hurt?" Brian asked, raising an eyebrow at how Daxsyn was breathing. She shook her head to indicate no. Brian looked at Dominic and both their eyes fell on how staggered she was breathing.

"I just want to take a nap, ok? Please? Just leave me alone?" She begged, exhaustion talking over her and her eyes closing when she laid on the soft t pillow like feeling bed.

"Fine. You walk out of this door, we'll know so don't think of trying to lie to us." Brian warned with the shake of his head.

"yeah, I go that . I doubt I could get so lucky as to be able to leave. So no worries." Daxsyn promised.

"Ok, Dax, we have had enough. Don't wake up with that attitude." Brian stormed out, loosing his temper this time.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Dominic asked, rubbing his bald head as he closed the door to Daxsyn's room. Brian's start of the account was interrupted by the phone, making Brian's face turn a white paler color.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Call them." The gruff voice growled to Stormy. She held her head up in defiance. He slapped her in the face, making her lick her lips as though a way to take away the stinging his handprint had left on her dark complected face.

"You got me, you don't need her. What did she ever do to you?" Stormy asked, gritting her teeth in anger. Her hands were tied behind her back, these kidnappers preferred to take the coward's way out and restrain her, their only way they would live from crossing her.

"You don't need to worry. We won't hurt your precious little mode sister." The guy sneered, rubbing his hands together at the mention of Daxsyn.

"Right, I really believe that, jackass. I'm not callin." Stormy shook her head, receiving yet another slap in the face. "you can kill me, I don't care . But she's in protected hands and you can't get to her without dying." Stormy spat with a satisfied smile.

"You'll see. We'll end up with her and you. And you will follow through with your promise. Your husband will have to die since you lied to us." The guy promised.

"How did I lie? You sent me to get them signed and I did. I just didn't come back. That's not so much a lie, now is it?" Stormy smirked as the guy was showing signs that he was agitated.

"He didn't sign them, don't lie." The guy raised his fist in anger.

"He did" Stormy shrugged.

"Ok, so they are divorced. Can you marry us now?" The guy holding Stormy captive asked the priest, though crooked, that was with him.

"We have to have the papers. Then we're good to go.'" The priest nodded, searching Stormy's back pocket as they talked. He grabbed her by the hair. "Where are they, Bitch?" he asked, his voice a growl.

"With him." Stormy laughed. She was knocked across the room, chair and all but she lay there in smiles at the fact she had managed t sound believable. These guys were dumber than they looked or she remembered. And she had managed to take the focus off of her sister. Not bad for being held captive in a hotel and tied up in a chair at that.

"We have to get those papers." The government official sighed, feeling at a loss.

"That will be the same day they take you to the coroner's office." Stormy piped up, not able to resist. She had to hang onto her wits, her humor, in order to keep it all in perspective and to be able to think clear headed. She didn't cave easily and sure wasn't going to loose it now. She had to outwit these guys in order to keep them away from Daxsyn.

"You are sucha bitch, I don't know why he picked you." The guy glared at her as the other guy yanked her back up.

"That would be why he's the governor and you're not. He's the brains. I can't believe he would have you do his dirty work." Stormy scoffed, knowing she was in of more than a beating but at least it felt good to rattle them.

"You'll see him soon and you can deal with his temper." The kidnapper threatened. Stormy simply shrugged, irritating him more. They drug her up and out the door, pushing her without bothering to be gentle into a van. How typical, she thought to herself cynically as they drove through some mountains and hills. The ride was quiet and seemed to get colder every mile the van completed. She soon drifted off into a restless, light sleep as only she could being so cold and miserable. Before she knew it, she was jarred awake by being jerked out of the van. She was met by the guy she had promised to marry once she was allowed to go back and get the divorce papers, the governor himself. She took a deep breath, wishing they had rather crashed into a fiery mountain side than make it to this destination.

"Hello, Storm. Did you really think we wouldn't come after you?" he asked, tipping his cowboy hat to her. He was a tall, overweight cowboy and had a drawl that was irritating and sent chills down her spine in a hatred, irritated way.

"No, I knew you would. I simply didn't have enough time. You read his file. You should know how much of an ass he is.' Stormy replied, sounding hateful at the mention of Brian.

"Aw, you really think that is the case? You really tried? See, I just thought it was that you had outsmarted me and was going to flee." The nasty old cowboy laughed, amused by his own comedy.

"You said yourself when you met me, I was smarter than the rest of the bunch, so why would I try to outsmart you when I know it's impossible?" Stormy gazed into his old, worn eyes that had crinkles in the corners. She kept her composure and her was thankful her lying ability was beyond exceptional. "I woudla had him sign them and convinced him had it been one or two more days. But you lost your trust in me. Now, they are wondering what happened to me and your goon tells me you wanted to go after Dax and that was not part of the deal. Only if I backed out you were supposed to go after her. And I didn't back out." Stormy ranted, though in a nice and calm voice, feeding on the governor's look of like he was thinking over what she was saying. If only he would re-release her and let her have another chance, she prayed silently. He seemed to be buying what she was selling. Or was he? She couldn't tell but her hopes were more than high, they were all she had.

A/n : Shout outs to Ranger Webb, Stacey Underwood, PennyXXX and Ringles. I don't have much to say but I worked this update rather quick so I hope it flows, lol. Hope everyone is well and all of you ignore the flamers who seem to have a major case of jealousness. I haven't got flamed but many of the people I know have lately and unjustly at that. How odd is it that I am for once not the onewho has been flamed, lmao (theone flamed me plenty so it was a joke, haha)I know aftrer rereading that , it soudned wrong. I often get flames, i din't mean to sound obnxious, lmao. i just meant ususaly it's me but i know who it is doing it. For al you guys getting flamed, just do as i have learned , though it's taken a while, to ignore it and keep on going. Nobody can hold you down. I'm also trying ot read more of people's stories and do more revewing, i realized i have been (though not intentionally) not returning the favor and so i do apolijize! love cheer


	14. Here we go again

"Why you and my sister have so many issues with each other?" Dominic asked, questioning Daxsyn as he guarded her door, not allowing her to leave.

"Ask her." Daxsyn mumbled, wiping blood off her mouth.

"Dom! I need you for a second!" Brian yelled from downstairs, his voice sounding urgent.

"Stay there and don't move. I'm not finished with you." He pointed at her threateningly.

"I'm goin got go take a shower. Is that feasible by you?" She asked, knowing her smartness was making him mad.

"DOM! It's important!" Brian yelled again.

"Damn, I'm on my way." He yelled back. Daxsyn took her shorts and stuff for her shower and headed down the hall.

"I thought you would be cryin in your room." Mia growled, not ready to end what they had just started.

"That's it. I had enough." Daxsyn threw her stuff down and her fist into Mia's mouth. Mia grabbed her and the two were at it yet again, the second catfight of the night.

"Had enough? You won't stop until you've had my brother and that's not happening." Mai promised through gritted teeth. Usually she wasn't a fighter but Daxsyn rubbed her the wrong way.

"I don't want him. You have no clue what I want." Daxsyn glared back, breathing hard. Mia hit her in the stomach and she feel to the floor. As she fell, she took Mia down with her by the hair and the two were so evenly matched the fight was fifty fifty.

"Well, let me figure it out for you." Mia said, still rolling and trying to get back up. The two traded hits and unbeknownst to them, they had rolled to the top of the stairs. In a matter of seconds, they had fell down the stairs, still fighting each other. The looked up to find themselves staring at the crew, none who looked amused.

"I cant believe the two of you!" Brian yelled, looking disappointed and shocked.

"I never knew a cat fight could last so long." Letty grinned, trying to be funny, and earning a look from the guys who didn't see this as anywhere near funny.

"I can make it longer." Mia nodded, her eyes locked with Daxsyn's.

"Let's go then. I haven't seen anything I can't handle.' Daxsyn challenged.

"This ain't a pisisn contest." Vince stepped between the two, helping Mia up.

"And it isn't over, either." Mia swore.

"Your girl needs to get a grip." Roman said, helping Daxsyn up.

"Oh and Daxsyn is an angel huh? I don't buy that bullshit." Vince growled, stiffening up to Roman. Mia stormed out and Daxsyn headed to her room.

"I didn't say she was, cuz. You betta back that shit up if you step to me." Roman warned, his fist s balled and ready to strike.

"Bring it, I ain't scared." Vince sneered back, their faces together as they faced each other.

"enough already. Damn." Letty shook her head, irritated a the two boys.

"Thanks for your help, Letty." Brian said a few hours alter as the two sat in the living room.

"I'm gonna go check on Your sister." Tej jumped up after his game on the Xbox and told Brian. He tossed the controller to Jesse and headed for the stairs.

"I can't believe either of them would fight." Dominic admitted as he got up to go change.

"It's not like Dax to fight. I know Dax is stressed about Stormy. Not saying she wasn't part to blame.' Brian held up his hands as though being robbed.

"Didn't say a word." Dominic sighed, irritated at the situation Brian's wife and sister had brought to the crew."Brian!" Tej yelled, standing in the door frame, his mouth dripped open. Roman, being closest to the staircase went flying up the stairs. He too stood there, his mind reeling. In the room, there was a trail of blood that eventually led to the window. No where was Daxsyn to be found.

"Dax!" Roman shook his head as though to shake of the shock and opened the bathroom door. HE followed the trial of blood to the window an found Daxsyn laying out on the small ledge, as though she was basking in the moonlight. "Baby girl, you okay?" EH grabbed her.

"I just was going to climb down the drain thingy but I can't move. I think my ribs are broken." Daxsyn said, gasping or air as she smiled a tiny, fake smile.

"You lost yo damn mind, Blondie." Roman shook his head, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in slowly.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Brian yelled, getting death looks from the group at his yelling at him.

"Take it easy on her." Dominic frowned, making Brian look at him like he was nuts. Dominic, of al people, was saying this to him.

"Yeah, what he said." Daxsyn quipped, then her eyes rolling back into her head.

"Oh no you don't. Wake up Daxsyn." Roman shook her, Letty scrambled to get the paramedics called, and Tej grabbed a cold wet washcloth. :DAXSYN, WAKE UP." he yelled, his voice firm. Her eyes fluttered.

"Gawd, Roman, lighten up." Daxsyn winced, putting a hand to her head.

"They said keep her talking." Letty barked from her room, across the hall.

"What if she ain't talking at all?" Tej frowned, his arms folded as Brian kneeled beside Roman and Daxsyn.

"Keep at it." Leon chimed in as Vince lead an upset Mia to her room. Mia fought him and looked inside the room.

"You go into the other room!" Dominic pointed to his sister, disappointed in her. They al watched as Roman gently slapped her face.

"I don't wanna go back to the hospital." Daxsyn shook her head as the paramedics inserted a needle into her arm for an intravenous line.

"Sorry." the paramedic shook his head, getting a glare from Dominic, who was standing above the guy as he worked on her. Outside, lighting started to crash and the rain began to pour. The paramedic held her wrist, taking a pulse and Daxsyn leaned over, throwing nothing but blood. This made Mia scream and Letty grabbed her, pulling her out, her head pressed to her chest and trying to calm her down.

"I didn't' mean to hurt her." Mia balked as Letty sat her on the bed. She couldn't help but to laugh.

"Mia, no offense, you couldn't hurt a fly too bad." Letty smiled, stroking her hair. "She'll be aight. I'm sure you couldn't have done all that." Letty shook her head. She would be shocked as hell if she did.

"Don't underestimate me." Mia looked rather miffed. Letty shook her head and rolled her eyes, though grinning.

"Well, you got Dom's temper, I'll give you that." Letty admitted as Leon messaged an upset Mia's shoulders as they watched the paramedics look over Daxsyn.

"Ow!" Mia slapped Leon, her shoulder sore.

"You guys need dot squash the shit." Letty said, watching as Daxsyn was taken out on a stretcher and Mia complaining of her shoulder hurting.

"I'm not goin." Daxsyn called from the front door.

"Baby Gurl.." Tej had started as Mia and Letty grabbed their coats.

"Don't baby gurl me." Daxsyn yelled, then looked at Brian. "Where is my sister? You owe it to me to tell me what's goin on." She pleaded, her head pounding and the medicine making her stop the glaring she had been doing.

"Ok, you're right. And you're right. And I will. But After you see a doctor." Brian bargained.

"She doesn't' have a choice." The paramedic chipped in, continuing to nurse her bloodied face.

"Shut up." Dominic ordered, his eyebrow raised in irritation at the paramedic." you want her to settle down?" He asked, getting a nod. "Then let him do the talking." He ordered, not taking anything less than an ok.

"Why she throwing up blood?' Roman asked, his voice toned with worry.

"Maybe internal bleeding. We won't know until we get her there." The paramedic said, closing the ambulance doors.

"Mia, you're getting that shoulder checked." Vince said as he drove.

"No, it's fine." Mia looked out the window at the passing scenery.

"Talk to me. I know it hurts." he said, puling her close as they got out of the car at the hospital. She tried to pull away.

"Come on. Let's go get you checked out." Vince kept at the convincing and Letty backed him up.

"He's right this time." Letty agreed with a nod and an 'I'm sorry' smile.

"Think she's okay?" Leon asked, playing with his keys as they waited.

"Stormy's gonna have my ass." Brian ran a hand through his head as he sat down from pacing. "If she's still alive that it." he added.

"Man, don't do this to yourself." Tej sighed, not liking what he was saying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's the diagnosis, Doc?" Mia asked, sitting on the short bed, legs dangling. He pulled the curtain behind him and looked at her smile.

"Nothing serious. I see no damage other than inflammation. A few days of R and R and you should be fine." he nodded, making her happy. "I'll have my nurse in her to discharge you soon." He promised and walked out.

"I just can't get away from you." Daxsyn mumbled, sitting up as well, a brace wrapped around her bloodied baby doll t-shirt. She had been on the other side of the curtain.

"Look, I'm sorry. I guess maybe I overreacted." Mia paused taking a deep breath. The two stared at each other in an awkward silence.

"Me too." Daxsyn nodded finally.

"So, you going to be ok?" Mia asked, putting on her doc martins.

"Yeah, I just bruised a rib or two." Daxsyn laughed. "You?" She asked, looking sincere.

"Yeah, I'm okay too." Mia nodded. "I guess we got off on the wrong foot." She said, almost relieved the two were talking.

"Yeah." Daxsyn agreed. "But no worries, once my sister is back, I know we'll be leaving." Daxsyn assured her.

"You know its funny, I'm usually the one to invite people in and be nice. I just…I don't really know why I acted the way I did." Mia admitted, her eyes meeting Daxsyn's.

"Well, well, well, it looks as if you two can sit here with claws retracted, it might just work out." Letty walked up, a grin on her face. This made the two laugh. "Let's go home, girls." She said, helping Mia and then Daxsyn. The ride home was pretty quiet as well.

"Did I miss a good party?" Stormy asked, perched don't he couch as the crew walked in.

"You up and disappear and just show up like this? WE been worried sick!" Brian yelled, obviously not finding her humor funny.

"It want' like you were looking for me." Stormy dismissed his yell.

"You got no fucking clue what we were doin." Brian's eyes flashed from anger.

"Go settle it upstairs. We don't need to hear anymore shit tonight." Dominic said, pointing to the sitars.


	15. An unexpected visitor

Turning Lanes…..

An uninvited Stranger

"So, let me get this straight. He sent you back to get the papers?" Brian asked, sitting on him and Stormy's bed as she stood by the window, her foot tapping in anger at Daxsyn's fight and the whole situation.

"Yes, Brian. He did." Stormy said, her temper short and her body tired form the cold and lack of sleep she had gotten over the last couple of days, hours, whatever time frame it had been, She hadn't kept up with the time.

"Why would he do a stupid thing like that?" Brian asked, seriously puzzled by the governor's thinking.

"He has that many connections, he isn't scared of anyone. Brian, he is the president of the United State's brother. He can get away with anything." Stormy threw w her hands up, agitated at why Brian didn't see this the way she did.

"Well, what does he think he'll do if I don't sign those papers?" Brian asked, almost smirking.

"Hello. Come after me or Dax." Stormy said, her voice exasperated. "But, then, seeing her in the shape she's in, she might not be at that much risk." Stormy muttered, her mood getting the best of her.

"That is not fair and you know it." Brian's eyes flashed with anger and his voice was somewhat raised now.

"You're right. I'm just being bitchy. I'm tired." Stormy sighed, sitting down, putting her head in her hands. Brian rubbed her back, then pulled her into his arms. She began to cry softly, not saying another word.

"We'll get it figure out, I promise." He said, stroking her hair and letting her drift off to sleep. He got up and walked downstairs, on a mission after covering her up and making sure she was not going to get up.

"She okay?' Dominic asked, sitting at the kitchen table, pouring over the month's bills.

'Upset, bitchy, worried, yeah, she's doin okay." Brian said, grabbing a coke out of the refidrgerator. "Seen Dax or Mia?" he asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Neither. I think they are both sulking." Dominic said, his focus on the bills as he talked.

"I need to talk to them both and put an end to their issues." Brian said, not able to sit still, his mind reeling. Dominic gave him an annoyed stare, then decided to call Mia's cell. Brian worked on finding Daxsyn as Dominic ordered Mia to get home. He found his sister in law to be with Tej and Roman, no doubt licking her wounds like a cat that had been defeated.

"What is so important, Dom?" Mia came in, her cheeks red and Daxsyn behind her. Both Dominic and Brian looked stunned to see them in the same room, especially together, no hateful banter being thrown and the two acting civil to one another.

"Brian and I wanted to talk to you two." Dominic sighed, putting up the paper and looking at his sister, then nodding at the chair that was next to him.

"After you, Dax." Mia said, pushing the chair closer to Daxsyn and Daxsyn returning a smile and saying a silent thank you as she sat down carefully all the while the two guys were still staring at them as though they had both gone insane.

"You wanted to talk to us?" Mia asked, ignoring their stunned looks.

"I did." Brian said, at a loss of words himself. "Stormy is under some stress so I just wanted to make sure you guys kept it quiet, I guess, was all." Brian said, his words coming out slowly as he looked at Dominic questing.

"Yeah, we can do that. IS that all?" Mia asked, getting up and taking some meat out for dinner.

"Yeah." Dominic and Brian both answered.

"Can we go?" Daxsyn asked, getting up and limping towards the door.

"Yeah." The two again answered in unison.

"Thanks. See ya later. Hey Dax, wanna come to the mall with me?" Mia asked, making Brain spit out the drink he had taken as the two girls talked on their way out of the kitchen.they got out of hearing range and then burst into girlified giggles, Daxsyn holding her side, it being painful to laugh.

"That was too damn funny. Did you see them?" Daxsyn asked, wiping her eyes. She was laughing so hard she was now crying.

"You know if we were macho men, we would still be fighting. Luckily we are a lot smarter." Mai grinned, getting her purse as they headed for their panned destination.

"They are gonna be in shock forever, I bet." Daxsyn shook her head, getting into Mia's car. She looked at the kitchen window to see the guys staring out the window at them. That made her laugh that much harder, once inside.

"Ha. WE made them actually use those heads and think." Mia laughed, pulling out in the street with a screech, making Daxsyn grab the dashboard. They walked around the mall, did some hardcore shopping as only girly girls could do, had some ice cream, and then headed home, the fight a thing of the past.

"Where have you two been?" Vince asked, his eyebrow raised, his skeptical of the two being out together.

"The mall. We cleared it with our adopted fathers, thanks." Daxsyn smiled, making even Vince's usual stoned expression drop in shock. This made the two girls roll with laugher. He shook his head, confused, and decided it was time for his nightly Corona. He headed to the kitchen, passing a just as confused Leon and Roman.

"I don't get broads at all." Leon confessed, handing the guys a round of Coronas.

"No kiddin." Roman had to agree. Tej sauntered in, his little notebook out, his cell phone hooked on his low rise jeans, no shirt, and money in his hands.

"Yo, you fellas want in on the Lakers/pistons game bets?" he asked, sitting down to do some tallying.

"Do you ever stop placing bets?" Roman couldn't' refuse the open shot of ribbing his good friend.

"You ever stop eatin, man?" Tej shot back, making Roman grin.

"Hell nah, I don't. Speaking of that, anyone hungry?" He asked, making Tej, Leon, and Vince laugh. Brian walked in, looking rather serious and sat down, not saying a word.

"What's up, Homie? Talk to us." Roman said, tossing him a Corona and then getting out the phone book to look for takeout numbers.

"No food for you, that's' what." Brian joked, getting a not so nice finger gesture from Roman.

"You value that arm, Dawg? He might just snap it off if you mess wit him." Leon mused, taking a drink and finishing off his Corona, then chucking it into the trash.

"Hardy har har, you just jealous you can eat and get yo grub on like me." Roman grinned throwing a piece of wadded corona wrapper at Leon. They heard a knock on the door and Brian jumped up, becoming worried right away.

"Can I help you?" Daxsyn asked a guy that looked to be twenties something. He had a goatee and a muscular figure, catching Mia and her eyes immedialty.

"I'm looking for Stormy." The guy said, taking his ball cap off and looking at Daxsyn.

"She's asleep right now. I'm her sis…" Daxsyn was interrupted by Brian, who had come to the door along with the rest of the guys.

A/N-See, im not totaly a Mia hater, lol. i can make her good in some cases, LMAO! PLEase review! Love ya, cheer


	16. Knock knock, do you know me?

Turning Lanes Chapter 16

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Brian asked, his eyes flashing defensively. Tej and Roman shuffled Daxsyn in the other room rather quickly.

"What the hell?" She whispered as they had both picked up an arm and moved her like a piece of furniture.

"Don't what the hell me young lady." Roman's neck was stretched as he spoke in a deep parental voice. Tej rolled his eyes.

"Man, shut up so I can hear what is going on in there, would ya?" Tej asked, his ear to the door. He didn't hear any scuffling or anything to worry him but still he wanted to make sure nothing shiesty was going down.

"Lalalallalalalalal." Roman stuck his tongue out childishly and put his hands up to his ears like a three year old would do. This made Daxsyn giggle. It was just too funny of a picture not to.

"Who are you and what makes you think someone by that name is here?" Brian asked, staring this guy down.

"The name's Tripp." He nodded, his hands in his pockets. "I'm Stormy and Dax's cousin." He nodded, staring back at Brian just as intense as what Brian was staring at him.

"How is it you would be her cousin and I not know you?" Brian asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"I don't know. I don't know who you are so I wouldn't expect you to know who I am." Tripp replied with a hint of a French accent.

"Well, in any case, that person you are looking for is not here." Brian started to shut the door. Tripp put his hand up and looked at Brian.

"Well, how is it that I saw Dax then? Where she is, Stormy is not far from her." Tripp folded his arms.

"So you show up and you think I am just going to take your word that you are who you are? You got a lot of nerve. I would know you if you were related to either of those girls." Brian growled.

"Oh, you haven't talked to her in a while and do you honestly think you would meet all of her family? Surely you can see the family resemblance." Tripp said, getting impatient.

"Tell me how you know me and how you got to this house before I kick your ass off this property, literally." Brian threatened. He did see some resemblance to both girls. The crystal blue eyes looked exactly like Daxsyn's and the black color his hair was exactly like Stormy's.

"Well, I know you are the sap that broke my cousin's heart and divorced her and I know you and her used to do street races so I came here and asked around and someone from the races told me she would be here." Tripp replied. "Now have I passed your little test?" He asked, starting to sound bored.

"Just stay there." Brian held up a hand. "Hey Rome, can you send Blondie in here for me?" He yelled.

"Okay, he's acting a little out there." Tej muttered to Roman.

"You want her on a platter, yo?" Roman called back with a grin.

"Man, just shut up and bring her in here, would ya?" Brian asked with annoyance.

"What am I, your servant? Just cuz I'm black. Want me to go pick some cotton while I'm at it?" Roman asked, grumbling. He took Daxsyn's arm and led her into the living room.

"Dax, do you know this person?" Brian asked, his arms folded, ready to grab his pistol if this guy tried anything crazy.

"Ummm, no." Daxsyn shook her head, looking a little confused. "Should I?" She asked, looking at Brian questioningly.

"That's what I thought." Brian shook his head, pissed at himself for believing this fool.

"Dax…" The guy started but was interrupted by Brian.

"No, don't say a word to her." Brian said, motioning for Roman to get her out of the room.

"That's my cousin, I'll say what I want to her." Tripp said, getting angry.

"Come on, girl. Let's get you outta here." Roman picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"I'm not a sack of flour you can lug around." Daxsyn objected.

"You're right, you are much prettier than that. But I'm still bigger and I can still do this so nah nah nah." Roman retorted.

"Who are you really?" Brian asked, making sure Daxsyn was out of the room. He pulled out his pistol and put it to the guy's head. "Who the fuck are you? I am not playing with you, you better start talking." Brian said, breathing heavy.

"I already told you who I am. Put the gun away. Get Storm for me and she'll tell you." Tripp said staring down the barrel of the gun.

"Do you take me for stupid? You'd like to hear she's here, wouldn't you? "Brian asked, his voice getting louder with each word.

"No, what I'd like you to do is get my fucking cousin so you can put that gun away before your shaky ass hand pulls the trigger on me and I have to kill you for trying to kill me." Tripp retaliated, his patience having gone missing.

"I DID get your cousin and SHE said she didn't know you from Adam or Eve." Brian said, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Roman, I have to go to the bathroom, you gonna go with me there too?" Daxsyn asked, rolling her eyes. Roman wouldn't let her go anywhere without being right behind her.

"Hell no!" Roman shook his head, his voice a little bit higher than usual, appalled at her question.

"Then let me go pee." Daxsyn said, knowing it would make Roman go off of his guard.

"You're not gettin by me, Missy." Roman shook his finger at her suspiciously. She started to do the 'peepee' dance making Roman groan. "You have to go upstairs to use it." Roman folded his arms, letting her go and pointing to the stairs.

"Thank you." She said stopping by to kiss him on the cheek and then ran upstairs.

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded, staying posted at the stairs.

"Storm, you awake?" Daxsyn quietly slipped into her and Brian's room. She crawled into bed and laid by her sister, shaking her.

"Yeah, I am in bed with the lights off, the shades down and in my jammies but I am awake." Stormy nodded, opening one eye sleepily.

"There's a guy down there named Tripp that I think Brian is about to hurt. He asked if I knew who he was. Would I know a Tripp? Why does that kinda sound familiar?" Daxsyn asked with a yawn.

"SHIT!" Stormy jumped out of the bed like a rocket, throwing on a robe and rushing downstairs. She found the two boys about to go at it.

"Well, I'm telling you the truth. So can you freaking go get my damn cousin? I can see why she left your dumb ass." Tripp complained.

"Oh, dumbass huh? I'll show you what a dumbass I am when I shoot your ass." Brian's eyes narrowed.

"Brian, this is my cousin. This is Tripp." Stormy said, gently putting her hand on Brian's hand to take the gun down.

"I asked Dax and she didn't know who he was." Brian looked confused.

"This is my cousin that lives in Paris who was going to watch her when I sent her out of the country." Stormy said, taking Tripp by the arm and leading him in the house and then shutting and locking the door. "She was going to meet him when she got out there. She doesn't remember him, I mean she was like five when she met him, Brian." Stormy explained. "Want a drink?" She asked her company.

"No thanks. Sorry to show up unannounced, it's just I got a lil panicked. She didn't show up at my house like we planned so I thought she just decided to go ahead to school and you hadn't called so I thought it 

was all ok. But then the school called me and said she never showed up there and then I tried to call you and never got any answer. So then I really panicked. So I got on a plane, headed here and asked around at the races." Tripp shrugged and explained.

"I'm really sorry." Stormy sighed, still exhausted and the problems she was facing coming back into her consciousness.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you two are okay." Tripp said.

"Sorry for the gun, man. I just wanted to protect them." Brian said rather guarded.

"Sorry for the dumbass remark. I kind of have a temper." Tripp grinned.

"Yeah, I wouldn't know where that would come from." Brian nodded, making Stormy slap him.

"Shut your mouth. I didn't pull a gun out on someone just a little bit ago like you just did." She rolled her eyes.

"It's just cos he loves you." Tripp said, surprising Stormy that he was taking up for Brian.  
"You just met him, how you can you say that?" Stormy asked, her face turning red. It turned even redder when she saw Brian and Tripp exchange knowing glances.

"Because he wouldn't just pull a gun out for the hell of it, he was trying to protect you. Anyone who tries to protect you loves you to some degree." Tripp reasoned.

"He does have a point." Brian nodded, his smile almost as big as the state of Texas.

"Can I see that gun? Maybe I made a mistake." Stormy said, reaching towards Brian's waist.

"Who has a gun?" Daxsyn walked in, her shirt being held by Roman.

"You still want her out of this room? Cause I can take her up there." Roman asked, not letting go of her, even though she was trying to get loose.

"No, you can let her go. Dax, this is Tripp. He's our cousin. That's why he said you knew him." Stormy laughed at Daxsyn punching Roman for still holding onto her.

"Gawd, you treat me like I'm a one year old and you only act like five years old yourself." Daxsyn huffed.

"Five really? I must be growing up. Yesterday I was only four. Thanks Dax." Roman quipped, making the group bust up into laughter.  
"Ughhh, I just can't win with you." Daxsyn complained, sitting down by Stormy.

A/n: I picture Tripp to look almost like Tom Welling of Smallville. Just to give you a visual. PLEASE Review. Thanks for reading! Cheer


	17. Discussions

Turning Lanes Chapter 17

Discussions

"Dom, I'm going to have miss wars this year." Brian said sadly, shaking his head. He and Dominic were at the garage, fine tuning the latest cars that had been brought in. Business lately had picked up and Dominic was grateful for that.

"No, you ain't getting out of it this year, O'Connor." Dominic shook his head matter of factly. Brian stopped working on the car to stare at Dominic.

"Dom, I gotta help Storm. What do you expect me to do, let this go and let her get hurt?" Brian's eyes flashed angrily.

"I've told you once and I'll tell ya again, that hot head of yours is no good."Dominic continued to work on his side of the car, ignoring the hard stare down. "We're going to solve this problem in the next five days, we have no choice _but_ to get it solved." Dominic said, taking a deep breath. Brian was silent. He wiped his sweat off of his head with his elbow, lost in thought for a moment.

"So let me get this straight, you never tried to get a pardon or do it the legal way?" Tripp asked Stormy as Daxsyn lay on the floor, sprawled out playing Need for Speed on the Playstation3.

"Tripp, you know me better than that." Stormy shook her head. "Like I told Brian, he is the president's brother. Come on, he has all the resources in the world. I just wish Brian would sign the damn papers and let me go back to him. It can't be all that bad. The guy has a mansion. It'd be better than prison." Stormy said, getting a bit defensive of Tripp even asking her that question.

"I can't believe you. I wouldn't sign those stupid papers either." Daxsyn got up, pausing her game to sit between her cousin and sister.

"Dax, I'll do anything to get you out of danger, so hush up." Stormy tried to be harsh but found it difficult with her sister. She knew Daxsyn was just trying to be protective of her and just didn't know what to say. If there was anyone to escape Stormy's wrath, it was Daxsyn.

"Well, it won't do any good to get me out of danger if you aren't there to keep me outta trouble, now would it?" Daxsyn folded her arms in a matter of fact way, making Tripp laugh.

"I know you are all about trouble." Tripp nodded, his grin making it impossible to make Daxsyn pulled off her innocent look she was about to pull off.

"You know nothing." Daxsyn laughed as Stormy played with her hair.

"I know more than you think I know." Tripp raised an eyebrow. "Me and Storm, we are the masters at disasters and trouble. Your sister and I used to make your mom so mad when it was a holiday." Tripp laughed as he thought about past memories.

"Yeah, we sure did. We drove all our family nuts." Storm nodded. "You used to try to tag along and mom would try to keep you away from us. Something about being a bad influence, I think it was." Stormy shrugged with a grin. She kept the grin on her face to hide the sadness of missing her mom and dad. All she needed was Daxsyn to become upset and devastated. It was better to keep that hurricane of emotions she had at bay and keep it calm. Daxsyn wasn't the best at controlling her emotions or reactions and Stormy blamed herself for that. When you lose a parent at an early age and then try to become a 'parent', you're never really sure if you have taught them the right things or not, nor do you have anyone to ask if you are doing it the right way or not, she thought to herself.

"Hey, Dax, can you go get me a Pepsi or coke?" Tripp asked, ruffling her hair.

"Sure, I guess. Only if you tell me more stories later." Daxsyn smiled, her eyes hopeful.

"That I will do." He promised. Daxsyn took off to go get drinks. "You okay?" He asked, lifting Stormy's chin up and staring her in the eyes.

"Yeah, why you ask?" Stormy asked, her voice light.

"Cos I know you well enough to know you are thinking about something. I'm gonna bet you're blaming yourself for all this mess, if I know you as well as I used to know you." Tripp said, folding his arms.

"Well, of course I do. Had I not lost it and beat that guy, I wouldn't be in this situation." Stormy grimaced, pictures of the scene flashing by brutally in her mind. She wished those images could be washed away forever.

"Hey, no one knows how they would react in situations til they happen. I know you panicked. I know it wasn't meant to be like that." Tripp said, his heart heavy for her.

"So Tej, we hittin the club tonight?" Roman asked, waiting in line at Harry's. "We ain't been out in like ages." He said, getting annoyed with the slow help Harry was employing at the moment.

"Nah, bro, you can. I'm stayin home to keep Dax company." Tej shook his head, looking around and surveying this parts store and comparing it with the one he used at home all the time.

"Man, just get it over and ask the girl out. Might make her less hormonal." Roman joked, fidgeting around like a child without ADHD meds.

"Shut that shit up." Tej hit him on the back of the head. "She's got too much stuff goin on right now. I can't ask her when there's all this drama goin on." Tej shook his head.

"Oh, ok, you wanna box, let's box, buddy man." Roman danced on his feet playfully. "No one slaps me and gets away wit it, fool." He took a jab at Tej.

"Right, other than Stormy, right?" Tej shot back, moving up in line and ignoring Roman. "Hold on, Man. Let me hear this." Tej stopped, his focus on the TV that was mounted high up in the corner of the store. It was on the CNN channel and the ticker was scrolling across the bottom like usual.

"Did you find everything you needed?" The girl asked as they got up to the counter, Tej still distracted.

"Hold up. Can you turn that up for me, please?" Tej asked her, motioning towards the tv.

"Um, sure, hold on." She said, fishing under the old worn counter to find the remote.

"The president's brother, Texas oil mogul Tex Richards has been shot while out of the country on a business trip. It is not known at this time what condition he is in. Speculation is that the shooting could be related to the recent charges from his own employees that he has taken part in mistreating and abusing prisoners, extortion, corruption and money laundering." The news reporter stated, shuffling papers that was on her desk.

"You hear that? Come on, we gotta get home to tell Storm." Tej threw some money on the counter, thanked the girl and headed out.

"See what? You on drugs, homie?"Roman raced out.

"No, but I wish I was so I could give yo ass some to pay attention." Tej grumbled. "COME ON. Get in this car so we can get the hell outta here." He ordered. "Look, the person that is after Storm was shot. If they are looking at bringing charges against him, maybe she has a shot outta this problem." Tej rolled his eyes when Roman shrugged and said so. He pulled up with the tires squealing and Roman jumped out.

"Storm! Guess what?!" Roman rushed in the door so fast Storm jumped up off the couch, her hand on her hip, ready to grab her gun.

"Damn it, Roman Pearce, don't you ever come stormin in like that again unless you want me to shoot your ass." She took a big deep breath. Even Daxsyn was stiting up, alert and looking white as a ghost.

"You okay?" Tripp asked her. She gave a small nod, her eyes on Roman and what the big deal was.

"Tex was shot. He was outta town and they are looking at charges for him for all kindsa things." Roman was breathing excitedly.

"That doesn't help me, Rome. Thanks for trying but it won't help. Even if they bring charges on him, I still go back to jail." Stormy said sadly. She got up and went to her room, tears in her eyes. She could just slap herself for those choices she had made that day. Why in the world did she have to kill the guy? Her cell phone rang and it made her jump. She took a big gulp, knowing exactly who this was and sat on the edge of her bed. She didn't want to answer it but knew she had to. "Hello." She said, trying to make sure 

her voice didn't sound as shaky as what she felt like it did. She picked up one of Brian's jackets and held it close to her, breathing in his cologne. It gave her a comfort of some sorts.

"You got another week by the grace of God, Stormy." A deep voice wheezed over the phone. Stormy took a deep breath.

"This is a joke, right? That way you can take out my sister and then come after me?" Stormy asked bitterly.

"Aw, Stormy, you know me better than that. I am not after your sister. Why would I go after her with all the other mess I'm in? You play fair with me and I'll play fair with you. Now, I'll see you in a week and three days. I can't wait til our honeymoon. I figure it works out best this way so your little sister can have a little bit more time with you and you can get her used to not having you around." The prison warden said over the phone.

"Wow, you are too good to me." Stormy said sarcastically.

"You know I treat my girls like the queens they are." The sick and shot warden said, ignoring her sarcasmic wit.

A/N: Hey guys! This is like record updating for me, lol. Thanks for reading. PLEASE leave a review! I'd be ever so grateful!


	18. It can only get worse

Turning Lanes Chapter 18

Stormy hung up the phone and let her tears fall freely. It wasn't often she cried, in fact, the last time she had cried this hard had been when her and Brian had called it off for the very last time. She grimaced at the memory, hating the fact she had ever gotten mixed up with him in the first place. It surely was easier to do without something you ever knew than to let something you cherished so much to let go, she thought. They had always clashed, she was stubborn and proud, and he was nothing less than the same. But it was only Brian that had ever been able to make her feel so content and loved. She sighed warily, wondering what she should do next. If only this whole mess could end. Either way it went, nothing was going to turn out how she wanted it to. She would never be free and she would have to find a way to make sure Daxsyn was taken care of.

"Storm, you okay?" Tripp knocked on the door, his blue eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She wiped furiously at her eyes, trying to look normal before she opened the door.

"Yeah, okay. Then open the door." Tripp couldn't help but grin, knowing he had her.

"Shut up." She threw a shoe at the door, just making him laugh harder.

"Come on, let me in. I don't care if you look like hell. I'm not Brian." He teased, as only a cousin could tease.

"Oh, that's it. You are so going to get it." Stormy threw open the door, ready to tackle him. He suspected she would do this and was ready.

"I can run faster than you can, so do you really wanna come after me?" He grinned with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a huge grin on his face.

"Fine, get in here and shut the door." Stormy pulled him in quickly and with more force than he had thought she was capable of.

"Ow, my arm. You've gotten stronger, I see." He commented, rubbing his shoulder. He looked at his cousin, noting she didn't look as pretty with mascara running down her face.

"Hardy har har." She retorted, sitting down at her vanity and wiping her face clean.

"I don't know what's scarier. You with no make-up or looking like you returned from the dead with all that mascara running down your face." Tripp pretended to shake. For a minute, it was almost like old times. He had seen his cousin through many of her down times in her life. Anytime she felt empty or sad and had felt weakened, he was her strength. He was like her best friend and they had grown up very close.

"Yeah, I'm gonna show you scary when I throw you down those stairs in the hall." Stormy frowned, feeling drained.

"Look, why don't you get some sleep? I'll take Dax out for ice cream so you can catch some z's and then we'll strategize." Tripp suggested.

"Some ice cream, this isn't the 50's ya know." Stormy rolled her eyes. She loved her cousin but he was so outdated it wasn't even funny.

"Fine, I'll take her roller skating. Satisfied with that?" He asked, looking down and shaking his head. This made her burst into laughter even more.

"You are hopeless." She sighed. "I don't need to sleep. What I do need to do is get Brian to sign the papers, get her enrolled in school, sign custody of her over to him and all those good parental things parents or caretakers do." Stormy sighed.

"Not until you get some sleep." Tripp folded his arms, not taking no for an answer.

"Fine, take her and go do whatever, I'll get some sleep. I know you won't let me do anything else." She rolled her eyes, almost as if she were pouting.

"Good of you to know." He nodded, satisfied. He patted her knee before getting up to leave. "Lay back, I'll cover you up." He said, turning off the phone beside her bed.

"Look, just promise me you'll be careful." Stormy sat up on her elbows, not about to go to sleep until she said her peace.

"I promise. You know I won't let anything happen to her." Tripp nodded, being all serious. He pushed her back and covered her up with the silk comforter. "Sweet dreams, cuz." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Make sure you take her out of the house, she needs an airing." Stormy pretended to yawn, wondering how he had become so naïve to her ways. She wasn't about to go to sleep.

"Come on , Dax. We're going skating." Tripp called, grabbing a light jacket since it was cloudy.

"I don't want to go anywhere. Where's Storm?" She asked yawning listlessly.

"Asleep. You need some fresh air and sunshine." Tripp grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up, making her groan and roll her eyes.

"You act just like Storm." She griped.

"You seem depressed and the best way to cure depression is to get out in the sun, so come on." He said, grabbing his keys while still holding her arm to keep her from plopping back down.

"Wow, where did you get your doctor's degree from?" Daxsyn asked dryly.

"I see I'm not the only one who is like Storm." He ignored her comment and continued on his quest.

"Come on, roller skating? I can't even roller skate." Daxsyn complained.

"Roman, Tej, you wanna come with?" Tripp invited in such a tone it sounded like he was taunting them. Roman, still not trusting this guy, looked at Tej, who shrugged.

"I can skate with the best of 'em, homie. I'm in." Roman jumped up. Daxsyn giggled at even the thought of big, bad Roman Pearce in roller skates. "What, don't laugh. You won't be laughin when I outskate your butt." He threw on a shirt and nodded, walking out the door.

"I'll go just to watch you skate." Tej nodded to Daxsyn in a low voice, making her blush. Tripp picked up on this and tried to let on he had heard that. He made a mental note to make sure those two didn't go off skating together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, where's everyone at?" Brian walked in, throwing the keys on the table and looked at Stormy. She hated to admit how good he looked all sweaty and rough after a long day's work.

"Roller skating with my cousin." Stormy continued to pour over the paperwork in front of her. "I need to talk to you." She sighed grimly, bracing herself for Brian's actions.

"Okay, talk to me." He threw her a bottled water and sat down. "Only if this isn't about signing those papers." He added, not ready to hear her about it today.

"Well, it is somewhat. But things got a little bit better and then they got worse." Stormy's eyes teared up and she fought them by blinking them back.

"How'd they get worse?" Brian sat down, leaning back in the chair with his legs stretched out. His hands rested on the table. He reached over and stroked one of hers as he stared at her intently, scared of what could have possibly gotten worse.

"I'm pregnant." It was all she could do to manage to whisper it. Brian tried to keep from doing a double take, he knew it would only upset her even more.

"You serious?" He asked, trying to keep from smiling too big. Now she was really connected to him, like it or not.

"Yes, I am. I don't know what we are going to do." Stormy broke down crying, no longer able to control it. Dominic started to walk in, but seeing her, he decided to use the other door. Brian gave him a silent look of appreciation.

"We'll handle it, just like we're going to handle that ass that is trying to make you leave me." Brian lifted her up chin and stared at her tear stained face.

"There's no way we can handle it and he's going to kill me if he finds out I'm pregnant because then he'll know I've had sex with you." Stormy babbled, letting down her tough girl guard. She was too exhausted and overwhelmed to keep it up right now. "I've got Dax enrolled in school here and I need to know if 

you'll take custody of her for me when I leave." Stormy took a big deep breath, though she was still shaking.

"No, I won't. Because you aren't going anywhere." Brian said with determination.

"I have to. He is either going to keep me or kill her." Stormy's voice cracked again.

"Storm, do you love me?" Brian asked, needing to hear her say it. She was silent. "Storm, I gotta know how you feel about me. Do you honestly want me to sign those papers?" He asked, staring at her with his intense blue eyes.

A/N: Did you see that one coming? Thank you for reading and as always, please leave a review!


	19. To the skating rink we go

P0Turning Lanes Chapter 19

**A/n: Shout out to ****pumpkinhead0402, I promised her an update for her birthday and failed to get creatively moving on this story until today. Girl, I'm sorry, I hope you love this update and happy belated birthday!Cheer**

"The skating rink? This is stupid." Daxsyn mumbled, tying her skates as she watched a very hyper Tripp already out on the arena floor. He flew by and gave a cheesy grin and wave.

"Ah come on, let's skate." Roman danced, raring to go. He was ready to put the moves down on the floor.

"You go ahead." Daxsyn waved him on.

"Nope, I'm taking you out there wit me, girl." Roman shook his head. Tej walked over, holding a cup of beer. Daxsyn grabbed his hand and guided the cup and his hand to her mouth. She took a drink and smiled.

"You think you're so sneaky don't you, Babygirl?" Tej asked, his voice smooth as he gave her a grin, sending chills down her spine. She loved his deep voice.

"We'll see how sneaky she is on the flo out there." Roman pulled at Daxsyn's hand.

"Tej, aren't you skating?" Daxsyn asked, getting a shake of the head.

"He thinks he is too cool to skate wit us." Roman said, knocking Tej with his shoulder.

"Maybe he's right, my cousin is a dork." Daxsyn rolled her eyes, annoyed that she had to be here.

"Girl, would you quit all that mutterin and get up already?" Roman asked, pulling harder on her arm. She stood up and stretched, wobbling on her skates.

"Ohhhh…I got you." Roman nodded now, looking smug. "I know your lil secret." He nodded.

"What?" Daxsyn asked, putting her arm through Roman's as if she was being ushered to some fancy event.

"I gotcho number, _little girl_." Roman laughed his ha-hahaha-ha laugh he was famous for.

"What are you talking about, you nut?" Daxsyn asked, not looking at him, pretending to scan the crowd on the floor.

"You don't know how to skate." Roman looked around too, then looked at her.

"I do to. That's crazy. I _know_ how to skate." Daxsyn shook her head, seeing Tripp skate by with some girl that was now latched onto him.

"Ha-ha, then go on and skate, baby. I ain't stoppin ya." Roman tried to move his arm, still looking very smug.

"I'm going. Just chill. You can get your skate on soon enough." Daxsyn held her head up, not acknowledging his accusation.

"Okay, well….go on then!" Roman moved his arm up and released her with a push.

"You ass." Daxsyn yelled over the music that was vibrating the floor. She fell on her butt, making Roman bust up into laughter.

"Come on, Daxy. You don't know how to skate?" Tripp skated by, pulling her up on her feet and pulling her on the floor at a faster pace than she would have liked. At this point, a turtle leading her would have been too fast.

"No, I can't freakin skate. Are you happy now, making me look like stupid?" Daxsyn asked, irritated.

"You don't look stupid. Lighten up." Tripp smiled, still leading her around.

"Yes, I do look stupid." Daxsyn grumbled.

"Since when have you cared what people thought?" Tripp asked, not even sounding breathless as they skated around on the big floor.

"I don't care." Daxsyn said, pouting she was being forced to skate like this. She may as well have been a dog on a leash the way he was leading her around. "Why _roller skating?_" She asked, her nose wrinkled as she studied Tripp. The lights were brighter now, making it easy for her to study his chiseled features of his face.

"It's high security." Tripp replied. He looked like your typical all American jock that was the boy next door who everyone looked up to as their hero. Or that was what he reminded her of, despite him being from Paris. '_He's never going to fit in with our crew.'_ Daxsyn thought to herself with a small smile at the contrast of her comparisons.

"Okay, explain that one to me." Daxsyn said, wishing he would just slow down for just a minute at least. She was looking for the perfect moment where she could make her escape back to Tej and the alcohol.

"Well, anyone looking for you would obviously stand out in this crowd and it's likely they won't be able to keep up with you on the floor so if we have to make a double 007 escape, this is the perfect place to do it." Tripp grinned, sounding more like the computer geek that Stormy had described in previous chats.

"You are such a dork." Daxsyn rolled her eyes.

"Gee, what does that make you since you're related to me?" Tripp asked, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Oh shut up. You are just being annoying now." Daxsyn said, making Tripp laugh. She thought it was her he was laughing at. Tripp's eyes were fixed on Roman who was on his way to sneak behind her. Roman shrugged, and Tripp nodded, guessing he was up to something.

"BOO!" Roman yelled, skating off, holding his stomach from laughing so hard. He hadn't seen Daxsyn jump that high since he had known her.

"You're lucky day today, huh?" Tripp asked with a grin as wide as Texas.

"Lucky lucky me." Daxsyn nodded sarcastically. "I'm just a lucky ducky." She said, her face plastered with a big sarcastic smile and tone of voice.

"Okay, I'm going to let you go. You think you got the hang of this yet?" Tripp asked after they skated together silently. She shook her head but he nodded. He skated backwards now, pretending like he was going to let her go but faked her out, each time making her almost panic. The floor was packed and she did not know how to skate. She could just picture going down on the floor face first. She held Tripp's hand even tighter each time he joked.

"I'll tell Stormy and she'll kick your ass if you let me go." Daxsyn threatened, getting an 'I'm scared, I'm shaking' response with Tripp's hands. This made Daxsyn laugh because he looked like he was doing spirit fingers like in the movie Bring it On.

"You ready for some fancy stuff? Let's show that boy you like your moves." Tripp looked mischievous yet again with his million dollar smile as Marilyn Manson's You Spin Me Right Round.

"Oh this can't be good." Daxsyn muttered, Tripp picking up speed for the two of them. Daxsyn was moving her feet now, just starting to get comfortable doing that attached to his arms. As if he were some skating champion, he took her arms and spun her in a large circle from his arms with enough force that they were alternating taking turns spinning. She guessed this had to be a popular move back in his days of growing up, but she wasn't sure. He kept that up until she swore she was positive that she couldn't be any dizzier than what she was now.

On the part where Manson sung I've set my sights on you, he used one hand and pointed to his eyes and then to her. He lip synched the words, the crowd starting to warm up to his theatrics. They were giving him more room to do even more things Daxsyn noticed with dread. On the chorus the second time around, he pushed her out as he skated backwards and they did their spinning in circles.

"You act like you're a figure skater or somthin." Daxsyn yelled, hoping he would take this as a dig. To her disappointment, he nodded his thanks and held up one arm with her hand in it and twirled her as if they were square 

dancing now. Then he slid her under his legs and pulled her back up. She laughed, amazed he was able to pull that one off. When the guitar solo came up, he picked her up and skated with her in the air. Daxsyn wouldn't admit it to him, but this was becoming more and more fun. At the end of the song, right on the last beat, he put her back on the floor. The rest of the skaters applauded and Tripp held up her hand to make her bow.

"Bow, Daxy." Tripp said, laughing and poking her jokingly in her side. Stop and Stare came on by One Republic and he skated with her slowly, this time he let her do most of the leading although she was unaware that she was doing it.

"I guess you're an all-right skater." Daxsyn smiled, loving the song. It was nice and slow.

"Just all right, huh? I take offence to that." Tripp pouted. He was quiet for a minute now. He looked over to see Roman talking to Tej. Tej got up and walked away. Roman made his way to the floor by the time they made it back to that part of the rink.

"It's a go, Tripp." Roman nodded, flying by him. Tripp smiled. The timing was perfect he thought. He looked behind him and saw Tej enter the rink. Much to his surprise, Tej was actually a good skater.

"Time for you to go skate on your own. I can't have people thinking we're together. You're cramping my style." Tripp said, letting her go and waving bye-bye just as the music was at the most intense part of the song was about to be blaring over the speakers.

"Augh!" Daxsyn screamed, her feet scampering to hold her balance. She was seething that he had pushed away like that and had made her balance lose its balance.

"Need some help, Baby girl?" Tej asked, grabbing her side and not even slowing down his skating as he led her around. Daxsyn smiled and leaned back into his arms, looking him in the eyes. She felt that familiar weak in the knee feeling and was glad his arm was around her in case they gave out on her completely.

"My hero." She smiled, reminding herself to get Stormy to beat her cousin up later. For now, she leaned into Tej and took in a deep breath of his cologne scent mixed with a hint of tap beer. Daxsyn may have been in danger from the whole mess her and her sister were in but ironically right now she had never felt so safe as she did right now in his arms.

"I thought maybe you wanted some company." He said, his voice low as he kissed the top of her forehead. Daxsyn felt her knees go weak again as the multicolored lights bounced off the roller rink.

"They make a good couple." Roman remarked to Tripp as the two stood off by the tables and watched them skate as they had a beer.

"Yeah, I guess they do. She really likes him." Tripp observed, watching Daxsyn nuzzle her head into Tej and the two of them laugh as they skated with ease and at a lazy speed.

"So, you like a figure skater or some shit?" Roman asked, making Tripp almost spit out his beer.

"What? Me, hell no! What makes you say that?" He asked.

"That shit you did was some circus act stuff." Roman said, laughing and punching Tripp in the arm jokingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Storm, I need an answer. None of this bullshit you've been giving me about what you have to do, I need to know why did you show up with those papers? Did you really want them signed?" He asked, his eyes intently drilling holes through her as they sat opposite of each other at the table. Stormy sniffled and was quiet. "I'm not going to let you go but if you are so damn intent on going, then I'll sign the bitches." Brian said, startling her with his anger.

"I'm just …" Stormy started. Brian got up angrily and paced for a second.

"Just trying to protect Daxsyn and do what's going to keep us safe, yeah, I know, Storm." Brian said, sitting back down now, but straight and uptight in his chair. He grabbed her arm and lifted up her chin. "Please, I'm going to protect you both no matter what, but I have to know for me, do you still love 

me or not? Or have you _ever_ loved me?" He asked, searching her eyes for an answer. He hit the table with his fist, grabbed his keys and stormed outside. Stormy fought the urge to want to chase after him.


End file.
